Brave Heart
by Maua
Summary: I was an adolescent when all this happened, barely out of cubhood, just approaching the stages of being a lioness. I was a princess, first in-line to the throne, daughter of King Kovu and Queen Kiara, granddaughter of Simba and Nala. This is my story, a story of a princess, banished from her throne. A story of love, hope and courage.
1. Chapter 1

I remember it like yesterday, the screaming, the roaring, the deafening roar of my grandfather as he tried to fight off one of the rouges that attacked our kingdom, the frantic scream of my grandmother and mother as they searched for my siblings and I and any other cub they could find, the pained cries of one of my mothers clostest friend as she held her dead cub close to her not caring what happens, just wanting her baby back...

That was over two and a half years ago. Two and a half years ago my family was torn from me. Two and a half years ago my father gave his life saving me, my brother and sisters' lives. Two and a half years ago was the last time I saw my mother. Two and a half years ago I saw my homeland, my BIRTHRIGHT ripped out of my paws. Two and a half years ago I took the role of a single mother to my siblings.

I was an adolescent when all this happened, barely out of cubhood, just approaching the stages of being a lioness. I was a princess, first in-line to the throne, daughter of King Kovu and Queen Kiara, granddaughter of Simba and Nala.

This is my story, a story of a princess, banished from her throne. A story of love, hope and courage.

~O~

It was a day like any other, the lionesses, led by Queen Kiara were out hunting, the old king and queen were somewhere at Pride Rock lounging around and King Kovu was cubsitting his cubs with the help of his adolescent daughter, Adilah.

"Dad? When can I learn to hunt like mum and aunty Vitani?" Kovu's second eldest asked, pouncing on his tail, growling when she missed.

"When your the same age as your sister, Almasi." Kovu smiled, nuzzeling his month old cub snuggled in his paws, Uzuri, his youngest had yet to open her eyes.

"But that's too long!" His daughter whined, moving next to her elder sister, Adilah, who was asleep next to her father. Kovu only smiled, looking at his third child, his only son, who was perched on his big sister's back.

Now to anyone, lion or man, this would look like a perfect day. How wrong were they...

"Dad? Why is Uzuri so small?" Kopa, Kovu's only son asked, peering down on his sister. "That's how all young cubs are, son. Even you and I were that small." Kovu explained, smiling.

"Yeah, and your brains still that small." Adilah laughed, her amber eyes sparkling. Now Adilah was often considered a pretty atracttive lioness, with her light dusty coat to her dark chocolate ear rims, her built being that of a true warrior, inherited from her great-grandmother, Sarabi. Many said she would grow into a fine ruler one day, her strength and courage would transform The Pridelands for the better.

Kopa only stuck his tounge at her, joining his twin sister, Almasi. You would never guess that these two are twins; with Almasi, a few minutes older was the splitting image of her grandfather, with his rich royal gold coat to his nose and same shades of browns around his eyes, muzzel and underbelly, her atittude being that of her mothers; stubbon, with her Aunt Vitani's 'you mess with me and I'll kick your butt to The Outlands and back' attitude. Her eyes though, she had inherited Nala's eyes. Her twin on the other hand, looked like his father, his coat a light dusty brown, the same as his oldest sister, colourless paws, amber eyes and a dark brown mane with a pink outlander nose, he was quite a ladies man

Adilah rolled over, placing her much larger paw over her brother's small body, preventing him from moving. "Dad!" Kopa yelped, "Help!" The cub tried pushing the lioness paw away.

"Adilah." Kovu playfully growled. "Let your brother-"

The sound of Simba's pained roar filled the cave. Adilah stood up quickly, her father following suit. "Dad? That was grandpa.." The young lioness whispered. "I know. You stay here and wait for your mother, if anything happens or your mother isn't back in fifteen minutes, grab the cubs and run," Kovu looked his daughter in the eyes, "and don't look back. I fear this is a-"

"Kovu!" Two lionesses ran in, one old and a pale colour, the other young and a peach colour.

"Kiara! Nala! What happened?!" The king rushed to his mate and mother-inlaw, nuzzling them both, "Where's Simba?!"

"Three rogues, all brothers attacked us at the waterhole, Simba told me to run while he held them off. I ran to warn you when I saw Kiara and Shina coming." Nala explained, her blue eyes filling with tears, "Shina... She-she died for me, one of the rogues went to run after me and she attacked him.. The last thing I saw was her dropping on the ground..."

"Kovu, we won't survive this. Two of them over took my hunting party-" Kiara looked into her mate's green eyes.

"They wouldn't kill them, they need females in a pride," he looked at his cubs, "but cubs-"

"Well, if it isn't 'The Great King of the Pridelands' himself, with his beautiful queen and runts."

They three royals turned to the entrance where two lions stood, their honeycomb fur and aqua eyes shining in the morning sun, the one on the right smiling at Kiara in a way that made her skin crawl. The other watching Adilah in a similar fashion. "Hey Sita, the brown ones mine." The one on the left said to his brother, who looked at Adilah with interest.

"Whatever, Niji. I got the queen." The lion on the right, Sita, smiled.

"And who do I have?" A new voice asked. Everyone turned to the lion, who was lighter than his brothers with cold grey eyes.

"Oh you can have that pretty one with the bangs, we saw eariler," Niji whistled low, "Such a good hunter too, Vita." Sita added then stepped out of the way of his oldest brother and walked towards the royals.

"Kiara, get Adilah to get the cubs to safety and run, on my signal." Kovu mouthed to his wife, who looked at him, then nodded. The queen pressed herself against the wall next to her daughter.

"Adilah, we need you to get your brother and sister to safety." Kiara smiled softly at her daughter, "Take them far away from here. But remember, we love you." Adilah nodded, tears threatening to spill. "I love you mummy."

"I know my daughter, now go. There's a crack behind that rock, carry Uzuri and get the twins to follow you. I'm so proud of yo-"

"You. Next to the queen, come with me." Niji demanded, advancing on Adilah who was pressed against her mother. Kovu stepped in front of his wife and cubs. "She's not going anywhere." The king snarled, getting ready to attack.

"Oh really? And who's going to stop me? You?" That was the last straw and Kovu attacked, biting into the rogues mane, looking for his throat. Sita and Vita soon came and surrounded Kovu.

"Now! Go! Mother get them out of the Pridelands." Kiara urged her mother and cubs out the back. "Mummy loves you, be strong and listen to your sister and grandma." The queen licked Kopa and Alsmai's head and nuzzeled Uzuri. Kiara watched her mother lead them through the lands she grew up in, making sure they were out of sight before going back to her mate, biting and clawing the nearest lion. A lone tear trailed down her cheek as her world went dark. The last thing she heard was her mate's pained roar. _Be safe my children._

The Lion King doesn't belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Faster! Adilah keep running! Almasi go, keep up with your sister!" Nala yelled, leading her grandchildren to the borders.

"Grandma! My leg!" Nala turned around to see Almasi's hind leg caught on a branch. "Help!"

Nala turned around and urged Kopa to keep going, while she freed his sister. "Hurry now, run after your sister! Go!" The old ex queen watched as her grandson caught up with his sister. When they were out of sight she got to work clawing the branch that held Almasi down. "Grandma.." The orange cub whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, 'Masi, I just need a little bit more..." Nala chewed and clawed the stick, hearing a snap she looked down to see that she had indeed broken the branch. "There we go. Now let's go." The pale lioness scooped her granddaughter up in her jaws and ran, following the paw prints Adilah left.

~O~

Adilah panted as she ran, her baby sister in her jaw, while her little brother ran beside her. "Come on, Kopa! The borders just there!" The teenage lioness nodded towards the tree that marked the Pridelands eastern border. The two royals ran faster reaching the tree quickly, Adilah scanned the grasslands around them before sitting down, gently laying the two week old cub down beside her brother, who was also panting.

"Adilah?" Kopa sniffed, "W-where's mummy?"

It broke Adilah's heart to see her only brother crying, with a sigh she embraced the cub in a hug, letting her own tears spill. The only thing that brang her back to earth was the whining sound of her little sister, Uzuri, whose eyes hadn't even opened yet. Without letting her brother go she picked up the crying cub with her paw, when a sudden yet important thought hit her. Who was going to feed Uzuri?

Adilah sighed, pulling her siblings close to when she heard a twig snap. "Who's there?!" The dusty brown lioness snarled, standing over the two cubs, one awake trembling while the other lay asleep.

"Adilah!" Nala ran into view, Almasi in her mouth. The young lioness wasted no time, bounding towards the old queen. "Grandma..." She sobbed, burying her head in the pale lioness's neck, "What am I going to do?"

"Be strong, for your siblings, my love." Nala gently nuzzled her eldest grandcub, her ears perked up as she heard an angered roar come from Pride Rock. "Adilah, listen to me, keep travelling east from here, there you find a desert, you must cross there. Then you will find a jungle, ask around for the group of meerkats living there, they will help you. Tell them your Simba's granddaughter, daughter of Kiara, ask for Timon and Pumbaa. Got that?" Nala looked at her grandchildren, sadly smiling, knowing this would be the last time she saw them. Adilah nodded, wiping the tears away. Nala heard another roar, this one just south of them. "Hurry now Adilah, run and don't look back. Almasi and Kopa. be good. I love you's so much." Nala nuzzeled the twins, then Uzuri, the tiny cub, then her eldest granddaughter. "Be safe and protect eachother." Nala pushed Adilah towards the Easter Desert.

"Your not coming?"

"No, Almasi, I need to throw them bad lions off your scent. Now hurry, go!" With one last tearful look Adilah tore her eyes away from her granddmother and ran east, her little sister in her mouth and two cubs following her.

Another roar, this one closer. Nala looked in the direction of the roar, with tears running down her face she watched her daughters cubs flee the Pridelands, probably forever_. Please Mufasa and Ahadi, keep them safe and watch over them_. With that last thought she ran in the other direction, ruining all the pawprints she saw. Nala ran, creating as much noise as she could, successfully drawing the attention of one of the rogues.

~O~

Kopa ran as fast as his paws allowed him too, trying to keep up with his sisters. "Adilah! Wait up!"

Adilah stopped and looked back, frowning when she saw her brother, panting with his eyes closed. The adolescent looked down at the oranged coloured sister who looked back up at the amber eyed lioness. "Here, hold Uzuri for awhile. We're far away from the Pridelands now." Adilah had given Almasi the two week old cub to hold.

"I should start searching for some sort of shelter." Adilah muttered as she scooped up her brother, who sighed with relief. "C'mon, sister." Adilah walked foward, with her sisters in tow.

After about half an hour of walking and searching, the prince and princesses finally found a warm cave, which was good considering that the rain had just started to drizzle. Adilah went in first, looking around to see if any animal was in there, seeing no threats, she called her siblings in. Too tired to notice the fur or bones scattered around one side of the cave, she went to a corner and laid down, Almasi curled up by her stomach with Uzuri inbetween while Kopa settled himself in his sister's paws, the three cubs falling asleep straight away. Adilah pulled her siblings closer to when she realized that they were alsleep, soon she herself followed, not noticing the shadow that appeared over her or the gasp.

~O~

**Ok, just to get this straight, Almasi and Kopa are 8 amd half month twins,**

**Uzuri is two weeks old, she should be opening her eyes anytime soon.**

**Adilah is 1 year and four months, meaning she has the basic teaching of hunting.**

**Ok now that that's over, OH MY GOSH! Thank you for liking my story! I will try to update as much as I can, but seeing as its the school holidays in Australia, I should be able too. **

**Also, The Lion King doesn't belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh Kovu, they're perfect." Kiara smiled warmly at the two bundles of fur in between her paws, giving the brown one a lick on the head._

_"Just like you, love." King Kovu nuzzeled his mate, who purred in reponse._

_"Mama? Can I see?" An eight month old Adilah asked from her position in her father's paws. _

_"Of course, darling." Kiara moved around so that the cubs in her paws became visable to her eldest daughter. Adilah moved towards them, peeping over her mother's paws. "They're so tiny..." The cub whispered in amazement, causing her parents to laugh slighty._

_"Everybody was like this when they were cubs, me, you, your daddy, even grandma and grandpa." Kiara explained, giving Adilah a lick on the head, "Mum! I'm a big girl now! I'll look like a baby if you do that!" Adilah whined, moving away. Kiara just smiled and gave her another lick and a nuzzle._

_"But you'll always be our baby." Kovu smiled, scooping his heir up and licking her head and nuzzling her. "Dad!" The eight month old cub yelped, trying to get away._

_"Now Kovu, I wouldn't that if I was you, my granddaughter is shaping up to be one mighty hunter." _

_The royal family turned and saw the old king and queen making their way to them, Simba's mane was greying in the slightest, while his golden coat was slowly dulling by the day. Nala, on the other hand, her pale, cream coloured coat was slowly turning silver._

_"Hey, Daddy and Mummy, wanna meet your grandcubs?" Kiara gave her cubs to Kovu so she could nuzzle her parents. _

_"Of course, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." Nala nuzzled her daughter, "Your grandparents and brother would be proud too." Simba smiled sadly at the mention of his late parents and son, Sarabi had passed away in their sleep a couple of weeks after Adilah's birth, while his son, Kiara's older brother had died in a flash flood._

_"Grandpa! Tell mama and papa that big girls don't get licked by their parents!" Simba looked down to see Adilah between his front paws, sticking her tongue out to her father who blew a kiss in return._

_"She takes after you, Simba." Nala sat down next to her mate, smiling at her granddaughter._

_"Mum, Dad, meetyour new grandcubs." Kiara and Kovu grabbed one cub each, sitting them in front of the old king and queen._

_"Simba. Nala, this is Almasi, she is the oldest and takes after you." Kovu smiled, yes Almasi did indeed take after his father in-law._

_"She's beautiful and will grow up to be a heartbreaker." Nala smiled, nuzzeling the newborn cub, who squeaked when she pulled away._

_"And this is Kopa, your first grandson, he's the youngest and by the looks of it is the runt." Kovu smiled, nuzzeling his son. Simba and Nala smiled warmly at the royal family._

_"Oh Kiara, Kovu. We are so proud of you both." Simba smiled._

Adilah woke up with a start as the thunder and lightning clashed and boomed through the small cave, the royals had taken refuge in. Blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes, the young lioness looked down to see if her siblings were alright, seeing them all sleep curled around eachother. The princess looked around the cave, frowning when she saw a shadow aproaching the entrance. Adilah went completely still, seeing the shape of a lion approach the den, breathing deeply, the liones stood and creapt along the walls, keeping in the shadows.

The lion appeared to be carrying something in his mouth_. Probably waiting out the storm with a piece of meat incase he gets hungry_, Adilah watch closely as the lion, most likely around her age, dragged a zebra leg in the cave. The lion's gaze fell upon the three sleeping cubs in the corner, frowning when he saw one missing, looking up his eyes went wide seeing the young lioness ready to pounce.

"No! Wait-" The young lion tried explaining, but was cut short when Adilah jumped on him, pressing her paw to his throat.

"Who are you?" The princess snarled, "What were you doing looking at my sisters and brother?" Hearing the lion choking she lifted her paw from his throat, but kept him pinned to the ground.

"Does it matter who I am? You came into MY cave, I found you asleep, I grabbed the small cub and put her next to you. I went out hunting, HUNTING, in the rain to find you guys something to eat. Then I come back only to be attacked by the very lioness that I did these things for!" Adilah watched this lion rant, "You know I could have KILLED you! Or worst I could have killed ALL OF YOU! But I didn't, and this is the thanks I get? Well missy-"

"Shut up, look I know that this isn't my cave and I didn't have a right to attack you, and I'm sorry." Adilah looked at the lion, who studied her closely, his honey coloured eyes narrowed, "Can we start again?" The princess held her paw out.

The lion stared at the Adilah's paw, before sighing and taking her paw. "I guess... But no more attacking?"

"No more attacking." The two teenage lion shook paws. Adilah smiled at the lion, when she heard a yawn coming from her side of the cave. "Sister?" Almasi asked, half asleep.

"Yeah, 'Masi? Sister is here." Adilah walked towards the cubs and laid down, her head resting near Kopa's. "Something wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

Adilah looked at the lion, who was still standing the middle of the den. "Can I...?" The princess nodded towards the zebra leg laying forgotten by the cave opening. The lion simply padded over to the meat and picked it up, bringing it back in front of the lioness and cub.

"Who's that?" Almasi cocked her head to the side, her blue eyes showed confusion and fear.

"Who's who?" Everyone turned to Kopa, who had just woken up. Seeing the meat, the young cub bounded towards it, "Oh yum!" Kopa had bounded towards the piece of meat, completely ignoring the dark brown lion standing over it.

"Heh, I'll take that as a thank you." The lion grinned, stepping back so that the cubs could eat their share, He frowned when he saw Adilah trying to shush Uzuri, who was whining loudly, _probably looking for her mother_. "You know, I know someone who might be able to feed this one."

Adilah narrowed her amber eyes at the young rogue who was offering his help, again. "Why are you helping us?"

The lion looked offended for a second, before replying. "I know what it's like to lose a sibling, and it just feels right to help you." The lion paused, "I know a lady who would be able to feed her." He pointed to the crying cub.

"Who are you, Rogue?"

The lion smiled, showing his teeth. "Who are you? Princess?"

Adilah's eyes went wide, "How did you know?" She whispered fearfully, drawing Uzuri closer.

"You look like a lioness I met when I was a cub, Kiana?"

"Kiara. She was my mother." Adilah looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"Was?"

"Rogues took over, killed my grandfather and father. I don't know what happened to my mother and grandmother."

"I'm sorry, three rogues came to my pride and killed the king too. I was lucky to be banished. The prince though..."

Adilah smiled sadly and gave the rogue a friendly nuzzle. "Thank you, Rogue. For everything."

The lion went still at the nuzzle, before nuzzling the princess back. "Hakuna. My name is Hakuna."

Adilah smiled, "Well then, Hakuna. Thank you." A small cry from her sister brought her back to earth.

"Adilah! Adilah! Here's some meat." Kopa and Almasi had saved their sister some, proudly dropping it at her feet.

"Thank you, guys." Adilah smiled, then looked up to Hakuna who was lying down a few meters away from. "Kopa, Almasi. Meet Hakuna." At the mention of his name, Hakuna lifted his head up, smiling at the cubs. "Hakuna, this is Kopa," The amber eyed lioness nodded at Kopa, who was staring at the lion, waiting for him to make one slip up, "and this is Almasi." Adilah looked down at her sister, who was also staring at Hakuna.

"A pleasure to meet you." Hakuna smiled. The rogue looked outside, seeing the morning sun peeking through the clouds. "Adilah? I think your sister's hungry. What do you say we go see my friend?"

Adilah nodded and picked up the two week old cub, the twins following their sister.

"Is that your cave?" Kopa asked Hakuna as he led them on, his chocolate coloured coat shining in the sun's light.

"Yep." Came the simple answer.

"Do you live on your own?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh, OK."

Almasi then came over, standing on the other side of the rogue, "Do you like living on your own?"

"It's ok."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Do you want one?"

"Later on."

"Adilah wants a mate later too."

"Yeah!" Kopa grinned.

"And?" Hakuna looked at the cubs in amusement, knowing where this conversation was going.

"And as her only brother, I like you the best out of all the lions her age."

"Yeah, Doka, was a real meanie." Almasi frowned.

Hakuna just laughed at the cubs, seeing a familiar cluster of trees up ahead. "Adilah, give me Uzuri, I'll take her there."

"Woah, wait up. No offence, but I'm not letting you take her in there without us. If she goes, we go as well." Adilah set her jaw, Hakuna went to say something but Adilah cut him off. "No ands, ors, ifs, buts or maybes."

With a sigh, the rogue led them under the trees. _Damn, Frika is going to be mad..._

O~

**Ok, I'm not that proud of this chapter, but eh. **

**How do you like Hakuna? Don't ask about the name, I just like it ok? Oh and in few more chapters we see Timon and Pumbaa!**

**Ok, that's it for today, thanks for the reviews guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Frika? You home?" Hakuna yelled out, scanning the small cave in the middle of the undergrowth.

"You realise, I'm on a tight scheule? This better be good, Hakuna." A female voice from behind spoke, startling the lions. Adilah turned around, squinting in the morning sun. "Who are these outsiders?"

"These are my friends, and they need your help." Hakuna, explained, looking in the trees.

"Help? And why should I help a lion?" The female in the trees scoffed, sharpening her claws on the bark.

"Because you helped me-"

"That's different!" The female shoutes, leaping out of the trees.

Adilah gasped, seeing the spots. "A leopard.." The princess whispered in wonder.

"How?" The lion asked, ignoring Adilah.

"Because you helped my babies..." The leopard responded, sniffing, she faced away from the lions, wiping her eyes with her paw.

"And now this baby needs your help." The leopard turned around, gasping when she saw Uzuri hanging from Adilah's jaw, Hakuna turned to Adilah, "May I?" The princess nodded, giving him the cub, "She needs to be fed. Please Frika, if not for me, for the cub herself." Hakuna placed the cub by the leopard, who shifted so the cub could get milk.

Frika smiled at Hakuna, "For the cub herself."

"That's all I ask." Hakuna nodded, he then turned around to smile at Adilah and the twins.

Kopa, who like his siblings had never seen a leopard before, peeked around from his from his position behind Almasi. "What's your name?"

As much as the leopard hated lions she couldn't hate a cub, of any kind. "Frika." She smiled at the small prince, "And your's is..?"

The small cub puffed his chest out proudly, "Kopa."

"What a fine name that is, means 'heart of gold' eh?"

"Yep. What does yours mean?"

"Oh it doesn't have a meaning, my mother just liked the name." Uzuri had fallen asleep, full from her drink of milk. The leopard turned to Adilah, "She's finished, where are you headed?"

"Across the Eastern desert."

"Two days journey. Hm, let's see what I have.." Frika said, getting up and going to a corner and going through leaves, berries, fruit, rocks and whatever other junk she had. "Well, it seem's I had run out of the things I've needed. I'll give her another drink then you'll have to leave. The deserts that way," She pointed her nose in a direction, "Keep crossing it and you'll have a jungle. From then on its your choice." The leopard picked up the cub.

Adilah nodded, "Thank you, your a life saver."

"Yeah well, I did it for the cub, not you." Frika gently placed Uzuri by the lioness's feet, smiled at Amasi and Kopa before retreating back in the trees.

~O~

"Well.. That was interesting." Adilah said, walking next to Hakuna, Uzuri in her mouth, with the twins ahead fighting.

"She hates lions, it's understandable, though I must admit, she was rather nice to you." Hakuna laughed, sitting down in the grass watching the twins wrestle in the grass, "If I may ask, why are you headed to the jungle?"

"I'm meeting some family friends." Adilah said, sitting down next to the rogue, Uzuri, asleep in her paws. The couple sat in silence watching the two cubs wrestle and growl at eachother.

"Do you ever miss your pride?" The princess asked, breaking the silence.

Hakuna looked at her, surprised before signing, "All the time, my mother the most. I often wonder what would have happened if I had made her come with me..."

_"Mother!" A young lion, just entering the stages of being a adolescent, shouted, scanning the area for his mother._

_"Hakuna! Run!" A light brown lioness came into view, her beautiful face was worn with age._

_"Mother! Where's the prince?" the pre-teen Hakuna asked, his honeycomb eyes looking into his mother's honey coloured ones. The lioness stayed quite, looking at the ground._

_"I...I don't know." Hakuna's mother whispered, her eyes tearing up. "The invaders said they were going to kill the king and prince and banish the other males."_

_Hakuna's eyes went wide for a second, before he closed them, letting the tears fall freely, realizing that his king and longtime friend, the prince, was either dead or dying. hearing a roar in the distance confirmed his fears. His mother, seeing the tears wrapped her son in a hug, fearing what would happen next._

_"Let's go, Mum." Hakuna said, his slightly growing mane blowing in the wind._

_"I can't, I have to help _you _escape-"_

_"Well what do we have here?" A pale cream coloured lion asked, his grey eyes narrowed._

_"A lioness talking to her son, is that evil?" Hakuna's mother snarled, baring her teeth at the lion with the grey eyes._

_"Oh no," Another two lions appeared, "I smell treason." _

_"Treason?!" Hakuna scoffed, stepping in front of his mother, "Your not my king."_

_"Oh really?", The lion stepped closer, "The law says that whoever challenges the current king and _wins_, automaticlly gets the top stop."_

_Hakuna's mother stepped in front, "Leave him alone!"_

_The lion looked at the light brown lioness with little interest, "Brothers, take this one back to the caves, I need to have a talk with her son."_

_Hakuna's eyes shot to his mother who was being pushed away, "Mum!" He tried following her, only to have the leader step in front of him._

_The lioness fought against the two lions, though it was no use seeing as she was half the size of both of them. "Hakuna!", She snapped her jaws at one, "Let me go, you brutes!" The lioness continued thrashing, clawing and biting as the two lions dragged her away._

_Once they were out of sight, the rogue turned to the adolescent, smiling, "Well that took longer than expected."_

_"What do you want?" Hakuna, wanting nothing more than to run to his mother, asked, getting straight to the point._

_"I want no competiton."_

_"Competition?"_

_"For the throne, I killed the prince, the princess, who shall be my queen, is with her mother." _

_Hakuna winced when he heard the lion say he killed his friend, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders, the lion looked the new king in the eyes, "What do I have to do with this?"_

_The lion chuckled darkly, "I want you gone, so the lionesses don't get any ideas about a new king. I want all their hope crushed." Smirking the lion turned away and began walking back to the caves Hakuna's pride lived in, "Oh, and your banished," The lion called over his shoulder, "If I ever see you here again I will not hesitate to rip your throat out. You have two minutes to run before I kill you."_

_Hakuna had turned and ran before the lion could finish his sentence. The young lion could hear the grey-eyed lion calling him back._

_"Hakuna, Hakuna, Hakuna..."_

"Hakuna!" Adilah said, shaking the lion with her paw, gaining his attention. "What happened?"

"I had flashback...of the day I was bani-" Hakuna whispered, his eyes wide.

"Adilah! What's wrong with Hakuna?" Almasi asked, laying next to Adilah with Kopa behind her.

"Nothing." The rogue growled, getting up and walking away from the lioness and cubs.

Adilah stared after him, frowning when she heard Almasi mutter, "Was it something I said?" The little lioness asked, her ears flat against her head.

"No, of course not 'Masi. Hakuna just... remembered something that made him angry." Adilah nuzzled her sister lovingly, letting her know it wasn't her fault. "Come on, I'll go get you something to eat." Adilah grabbed Uzuri, while the twins followed her to a patch of grass.

"You stay here while I go get us something to eat." Adilah looked at Almasi, "Watch your brother and sister. I'll be over there hunting." The oldest princess kissed the tops of their heads before turning away.

~O~

"Mother, if your in the sky, tell me if I'm doing the right thing. I don't even know these lions and I've welcomed them into my home, shared some of my story with one." Hakuna was lying in a field with his head on his paws, waiting for something to happen.

"I knew it," The rogue sighed, blowing a strand of his mane out of his eyes, "There's no such thing as 'the star lions.'" With a sigh, lion pulled himself up and made his way to his cave.

~O~

**So in my story every pride has their own names for the dead, in the Pridelands they call them 'the great kings of the past', while in Hakuna's pride they called them 'the star lions'.**

**Thank you mob for the reviews, visits, viewe, favourites, followings and whatever else yous do :) yous inspire me to write more 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Adilah returned to the cubs with four mice hanging from her mouth. "One for you," She dropped on in front of Kopa, "One for you," She gave Almasi one, "And one for me." The eldest princess placed the leftover one to the side. Smiling at the twins she started to eat.

"You know, tomorrow we're leaving here." Adilah said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Where are we going?" Almasi cocked her head, her blue eyes curious.

"To the jungle on the other side of the desert."

"Woah! We're gonna cross a desert!" Kopa exclaimed, smiling like a dead fox while jumping around. Almasi, who was getting annoyed by her twin's excitement, whacked him on the head, causing the male cub to trip over his own paws and face plant on the ground.

Kopa lifted himself up, spitting out sand and a twig, glaring at his sisters who were laughing their heads off. "I'm gonna tell Mum," The cub sniffed, turning around and walking the other way before stopping. Kopa's ears lowered as he realized that they weren't in the Pridelands anymore, that they're mother wasn't here with them. The cub started to softly cry.

The two princesses sobered up when they heard their brother crying, "Kopa?" Adilah whispered, moving towards the crying cub, her sister in tow. "What's wrong?"

"I want mummy.." Kopa sniffed, "And daddy, and grandpa Simba and grandma Nala. Even Zazu."

Adilah sighed, grabbing the young lion and holding just like her mother used to do to her, "It's ok Kopa, Mum and Dad might not be here with us at this moment, but they are in our hearts. Plus you still have us girls."

"Yeah Kopa, amd when Uzuri is old enough me and you could take her swimming! Or chasing grasshoppers or something fun like that." Almasi smiled, nuzzling her brother, who smiled slightly.

"And what about me?" Adilah raised a eyebrow, smiling at the cubs.

Almasi scratched her head, "Uh.. you could go hunting or something?" The lioness cub smiled, showing all her teeth.

"Or you could go on a date with Hakuna.." Kopa, who was now smiling, offered.

"Or I could go out and find you two a girlfriend and a boyfriend." The dusty brown lioness smirked.

The twin's smiled at eachother, then looked at their sister, "What are you planning? Oh no! Wait-"

Kopa and Almasi had tackled their sister to the ground rolling around laughing, having forgotten about the sad moment minutes before. Taking notice of the sun setting, Adilah got up and went to get Uzuri and head back to the cave, smiling softly at the sleeping cub she picked her up by the scruff and walked back to the cave, with Almasi carrying the dead mouse and Kopa following.

~O~

By the time the royals got to the den the sun was past the horizon, leaving the sky a pinkish-orange colour, Kopa yawned as he walked towards the den

"Hakuna? Are you in here?" Adilah called out, looking around the cave. The princess spotted him a few metres away, sound asleep. Smiling softly, the lioness led her siblings to their corner. "Goodnight, Kopa, Almasi and Uzuri. Sleep tight." Adilah nuzzled the lion cubs' heads before padding over to the sleeping lion and dropping the mouse, with a soft nuzzle she left him, not noticing the smile on his face.

Adilah layed down next to her siblings, scooping Uzuri up and placing her in her paws. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard her name.

"Adilah?" Adilah lifted her head to look at Almasi.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story?" Almasi had crawled over to the young lioness, laying next to her stomach since Uzuri was in her paws.

"I guess." She smiled down at the lioness cub, "Long ago, there was a lioness, her name was Kendra. All the animals teased her and didn't accept her because she had the mane of a lion. Kendra was the outcast of the pride, with only her mother and brother there to support her. Nobody liked her, but the young king. Now any lion would laugh in her face if she told them she loved them, all but the king for he, himself was inlove with her. The queen, a nasty lioness had noticed her king's looks of longing and affection towards the outcast and vowled to herself that she would remain queen." Almasi yawned, "Now one day when Kendra's brother was setting out to make his own pride, the queen has managed to convince the pride, except the king, that Kendra was evil and that the devil himself had made her, thus her unique mane. The lionesses knew that she would be alone out by the borders farewelling her brother and made that the time they confronted her.

After waving goodbye Kendra turned to make her way back to the tunnels the pride used as their dens when she heard growling all around her, alarmed and scared the lioness started to walk faster when one of her pride members attacked from behind, knocking her out."

"Kendra awoke later on in a ditch by the river that ran through her pride's land, 'Hello? Anyone out there?' She called out, looking in the dark ditch for something to pull herself out with. 'So you thought you could take my place as queen away from?' A cold voice called in the ditch. Kendra's eyes widen when she heard that voice, looking up she saw the faces of the queen and pride smiling down on her. She heard them mutter 'devil's spawn', 'freak', 'male' and all other mean things. " Adilah looked at Almasi who was wide awake.

"After teasing her they left her for days and days, then when she thought she was forgotten, her mother came and saved her...but by the time her mother got to her... she was gone, dead...

"Some say that she was the first lion that ever went up to the stars, others say that she's the devil's child herself.."

Adilah trailed off as she realized her sister was sound asleep, snoring quietly, with a soft smile she herself soon followed.

~O~

When Adilah awoke, she felt the twin's warmth gone. Alarmed, she sat up looking around, sighing with relief when she saw that they were outside play fighting with Hakuna. The teenage lion went to lay down when she noticed her youngest sister staring at her, with big green innocent eyes. "Hey guys, look. Uzuri's eyes opened!" Adilah called the twins over, smiling. "Hey there Uzuri, I'm your big sister, Adilah. but you can call me Adi." The amber eyed lioness cooed at the small cub, who was smiling shyly. Hakuna and the twins soon arrived. The rogue, seeing this was a special event, turned and started to walk away.

Kopa peered out from under his sister's leg, "Hi, I'm your big brother, Kopa-"

"Move it, let me see!" Almasi pushed past her brother, gasping when she saw the exact same shade of green as her father's.

"You wanna say something, Hakuna?"

The rogue turned around, with raised eyebrows, "yeah?"

"Wanna say something?"

Hakuna shrugged, not knowing what to say. Adilah smiled, "Come over here."

Smiling, the rogue trotted over to the lioness and cub, "Hey there, kid, my names Hakuna." He peered down and looked into those big green eyes, "Uh, I know your sisters and brother and um.. you'll probably be seeing more of me, heh." The dark brown lion chuckled.

Adilah smiled softly at the sight, _this lion would make such a good father_, she thought, watching Hakuna play pick a boo with Uzuri.

"Come on, let's go see Frika and head out." The princess smiled, Hakuna nodded and even offered to carry the cub.

"Oh and thanks for the mouse." The rogue smiled before he grabbed the cub by the scruff and walked out of the cave with the royals following him.

Adilah shook her head and smiled, following him.

~O~

**Aww! Isn't he such a softy?**

**Aha I might start drawing up references for the characters, but I don't yet, depends on how popular this gets.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh and the views and favourites.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Your back." Frika called out from the trees, "And I see the cub's eyes have opened, what a lovely colour too."

The leopardess jumped out of the trees and made her way to the group, smiling at Kopa and Almasi as she walked past them. When she reached Hakuna and Adilah, she stopped.

Uzuri stared up out the leopard, her eyes wide. With a soft smile Frika smiled and took the cub, Adilah tensed up but Hakuna looked at her, "Don't worry, she'll be fine," The rogue smiled a smile that screamed 'trust me.' With a sigh the lioness sat down besides her other two siblings.

"So you think you can you can defeat me?" Kopa growled at Almasi who was laying down with her head on her paws.

"I don't think, Kopa. I know." The female cub replied, eyes still closed as she soaked up the sun.

"That's what you think!" Kopa pounced on his twin, laughing like a lunatic.

Almasi yelped from the impact, she tried to turn around but couldn't as Kopa was sitting on her back. "Kopa!" The second eldest princess yelped, "Get off!"

"Ahah! I have defeated the mighty elephant, Almasi!" The young prince chewed on his sister's ear.

"Sometimes I hate you.." Almasi tugged her ear out of her brother's mouth before pushing him off, sticking her tongue at her brother. Kopa smirked at his twin. Adilah choose that moment to look at her little brother, her ears dropping when she saw her father's smile, only on her little brother.

"Hey Adilah, we're ready." Hakuna had reappered with Uzuri hanging out of jaws, smiling away.

Nodding silently, the eldest princess stood. "Come on guys, let's go."

~O~

Adilah lapped at the water, staring into her reflection.

Hakuna had led the royals to a water hole on the outskirts of the desert, seeing no threat the male lion led the cubs to the water, telling them to have a big drink. Uzuri, who was still hanging from his jaws, looked around and spotted her big sister, meowing softly she wriggled her way to Adilah who was staring at the ground. The amber eyed lioness noticed the young cub and grabbed her, hugging her tightly, "Oh Uzuri, this is real. I expected this is be a bad dream or something and wake up." Adilah whispered, "I need my mummy and daddy..." Adilah let a few tears drop.

"Adilah? Are you alright?" Hakuna had noticed the princess's tears, the twins were behind him, frowning.

"Sister? Are you ok?" Kopa stepped foward, nuzzeling his sister, while Almasi licked her paw, "It's gonna be alright, Adilah." The orange cub smiled.

Hakuna sighed, knowing exactly what they were going through. The rogue put a paw on the eldest princess's shoulder, "We should get going before it gets too late." Adilah cocked her head.

"Your coming?"

"Yes. What kind of lion would I be if I just left a lioness and three young cubs to fend for themselves?"

Under all that fur Adilah's face burnt red, "Not a very good one." The princess mumbled, following the rogue and cubs out to the desert.

~O~

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

Kopa huffed, glaring at Hakuna who was smirking. The group of lions had been travelling through the desert for about half a day, the journey had been hot, dry and humid with Kopa complaining every chance he got.

Adilah, who had brightened up since the waterhole snickered at the two males, while Almasi tugged alone behind her, smiling at the ocassional butterfly or bird that went past. _Thump_. Everyone turned to Kopa, who was on the ground, clearing tired. With a sigh Hakuna turned and picked the cub up, rolling his honey coloured eyes when he saw the prince smiling.

Uzuri whiled, her face slightly red from the heat, Adilah went to put her down when she saw a shadow on the ground. Looking up, the princess saw a three birds circling them.

"Hakuna, we need to move faster. Uzuri is hot and bothered and the birds are starting to circle us." Adilah said in a hushed tone, she looked down at her eldest sister who was panting, "And Almasi isn't doing much better."

Hakuna looked over to the princesses, frowning when he saw the state they were in, Adilah, slightly panting was holding a very red face Uzuri, while Almasi was panting, laying under her eldest sister. The rogue narrowed his eyes and stood a little straighter.

"What are you doing?" Kopa asked from his place in Hakuna's mouth.

"Trying to get a better look." Hakuna explained, his voice gruff. Scanning the surroundings the rogue feared that they were lost when he saw a speck of green on the horizon. Smiling slightly, he turned to the royals, "Come on, I can see the jungle we should be there around nightfall."

Adilah nodded, nudging Almasi with her nose. "Come on, 'Masi. We'll there soon." The orange cub nodded, pushing herself up and walking along side her sister.

Adilah looked back in the direction of the Pridelands, _Please Ahadi and Mufasa, keep us safe._

~O~

True to his word, Hakuna and the royals had indeed made it to the outskirts of the jungle just as the sun was setting. Sighing with relief, Hakuna sniffed the air, "Water, this way." The lion croacked, leading Adilah and her siblings through the thick plant growth.

Adilah followed silently, thinking about the life she had before the rogues attacked, her mother and grandmother teaching her to hunt, her father taking her on his patrols and her aunt Vitani teaching her to fight. Lost in her thoughts, the princess didn't realize that they had made it to the river until she stepped in the water.

Hakuna, who had had his share of water was sitting on the edge of the bank, the wet sand keeping him cool, stood and took the cub off of Adilah who thanked him and turned to get a drink. After she was done, she looked at the twins who were playing in the shallows, splashing eachother with the cool water. Smiling slightly, she herself splashed herself on the face and back.

Shaking herself dry, the eldest royal smiled and trotted up to the rogue. "I say we set up camp somewhere around here and look for Timon and Pumbaa in the morning."

"Timon and Pumbaa?" Hakuna cocked his head in confusion.

"They're the 'family friends' I was talking about."

"Ah." Hakuna's mouth formed a 'o' shape, "Well we should find somewhere to sleep."

~O~

"Why are we sleeping under a tree?" Kopa asked, half on top of Almasi.

"Yeah, I mean it's bad enough this weirdo is sleeping on me, but now there's sticks digging into me." Almasi frowned, pushing her twin off of her, causing him to hit his nose.

"I'm no wierdo." The prince mumbled, rubbing his nose.

"Because this is the only good place we could find." Hakuna said, stretching out besides the twins, "Adilah? I'm going hunting in the morning as well, in case you wake up and I'm gone."

Adilah nodded, snuggling up to Uzuri who fast asleep.

~O~

**So our friends have made it to the jungle! What dangers await them? Who will they meet? What will they d-?**

**Hakuna- Oh can it will you, Maua?**

**No! I have control over this story! I can and will destroy you!**

**Hakuna rolls his eyes- Sure you will**

**Do not deny me! I will end you!**

**Adilah- Shush! Um I just want to say thanks for all the reviews guys and I hope to see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hakuna had indeed gone hunting that morning, taking the twins with him.

"Ok, Almasi and Kopa, you two are coming with me."

"Where are we going?" The twins looked at eachother.

"Hunting."

"Cool!" Almasi grinned.

"Are we going to kill something?"

Hakuna smiled at the twins, "Yes Kopa we're going looking for field mice."

"Field mice?! I thought we was going hunting, for like zebra or something like that." Kopa whiled, while Almasi and Hakuna rolled their eyes.

"You'll hunt larger game when your older." Hakuna simply replied.

The trio continued on until they came to a waterfall with a few tunnels around. Hakuna sniffed the air, smirking when he caught the scent of meekats. "Well Kopa, it looks like we won't be having field mice. Come on, I found our hunting ground. Let's go get Adilah, I'm sure she dying to have a hunt."

~O~

Adilah awoke to Uzuri snuggling into her paws. With a soft smile, Adilah begun to groom the tiny cub, frowning at how dirty she was. _Great, now I have to clean the twins as well, speaking of which. Where are they?_

Adilah got up and checked the outside, frowning when no one was in sight. The amber eyed princess sniffed the air, relaxing when she smelt Hakuna and thetwins nearby.

"Adilah!" She heard Kopa in the distance, she laid in the sun when she heard a squeak from behind her.

"Ada."

Shocked, the eldest princess looked over her shoulder to see Uzuri with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ada!" The youngest cub smiled even bigger.

"You said my name..." Adilah whispered, still in shock. Smiling the eldest heir rolled over and grabbed the cub, cuddling her until she squeaked and tried pushing her away.

"Adilah, we just found a good hunting spot. You in?" Hakuna came trotted into the cave, with the two cubs behind him

"Yeah! And it's near this big waterfall!" Kopa smiled, while Almasi nodded her head.

"Uzuri just said me name." Adilah smiled, showing all her teeth, "Oh and of course we'll come."

"Really?" Hakuna asked, poking the cub with his nose, causing her to giggle.

"Come on Uzuri, say my name." Adilah cooed at the cub, who was loving the attention she got.

"Ada, Ada, Ada!"

Hakuna laughed, "Say mine."

"No mine!" Kopa suddenly appeared.

"No say 'Masi."

"Mmm.. mas..masi.."

"She said it first! Beat that." The orange cub smiled, licking Uzuri on the head.

Adilah stood, "Come on, guys. I'm starving," She grabbed the cub and walked next to Hakuna who smiled at her.

~O~

The small pride made it to the waterfall quickly, "I think it's best if we teach one cub at a time." Hakuna said, "We'll go with Almasi first."

Adilah nodded and put Uzuri in a patch of grass, Kopa sitting down next to her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kopa nodded and continued to try get Uzuri to say his name. Adilah smiled and padded over to her sister and friend. "I'm ready."

"Come on! I wanna learn to hunt! Daddy said I can't until I'm big like you!" Almasi bounched around, "I'll make you proud, Mum and Dad."

"C'mon champ, let's go get something to eat."

The three lions silently walked along the river, with Almasi stepping on twigs or tipping stones everynow and again. They walked some more when Adilah spotted a small animal sitting on a rock, smirking the princess inched closer, her father's advice in her mind.

_"Ok Adilah, you must stay close to the ground and try not to make a sound." Kovu said, gently pushing a young Adilah closer to the ground._

_"Ok, I got it. Close to the ground, yep." Adilah nodded, smiling at her father who smiled back at him._

_"And slowly move towards it... and pounce!"_

_Adilah had pounced on her mother, who laughed and nuzzled the cub._

But this wasn't her cubhood, this was the real world where Adilah knew she had to get a animal to feed her siblings. Shaking her head the lioness broke away from Hakuna and Almasi who were stalking a bird a few metres away, the princess continued to stalk the animal, who was arguing with an older one by the sounds of it, _perfect. Two birds with one stone_.

"All I'm saying dad, is that we should have a few tunnels around here incase something _does_ happen." Adilah heard the young voice say, she also saw small arms thrown up in the air.

"I brought everyone here to _stop_ digging tunnels! And now my own _son_ wants to dig them?! Oh boy..." The older voice responded.

"But dad! I have pups on the way!" The younger one argued.

Adilah peered through the grass to see two male meerkats, one old and the other young, arguing with the young one pacing back and forth, and a warthog. _Strange_, the princess raised an eyebrow.

"Teeko, listen to me," The old one put a hand the young's shoulder. "If you start digging the everyone will-"

"Uh, Timon..." The warthog looked at the patch of grass Adilah was hiding in.

"Not now Pumbaa." The old meerkat waved the warthog off, continued to lecture his son, "Everyone will start and life will go back to the way it was before."

"Timon? Pumbaa? They sound familar..." Adilah furrowed her brows, thinking when it hit her. _Ask for Timon and Pumbaa... _Nala's voice whispered next to Adilah, causing her look to the side, seeing nothing the lioness just shook her head, focusing on the unsual three.

"What's so bad about how life was? That's just how meerkats have lived for decades!"

"Timon..."

"Shush Pumbaa." The older meerkat, Timon, shushed the warthog again, crossing his arms he simply stated, "It's not as if there's any predators around." _Crunch. _"Pumbaa. Tell me that was you."

The warthog shook his head, his hoof raised, pointing to the lioness who sighed, knowing she was caught, and stood up.

"Uh, Dad..." The young meerkat pointed to where Adilah had stood up behind his father, "L-l-lion!"

Timon slowly turned and paled seeing the young lioness toward over him. Adilah nervously smiled, showing her teeth. Timon fainted.

"Woah there mister," Adilah caught the old meerkat, setting him down on the ground. "Uh are you Pumbaa?" The princess asked the young meerkat who was holding his chest, pressed up against a log. The meerkat swallowed and shook his head, nodding the warthog next to him. "My grandmother sent me to find you and Timon, she said you could help us."

"Us?!" The meerkat squeaked.

Adilah nodded, "Me, my siblings and another lion." Sensing the animals' fear, Adilah quickly added, "Don't worry! I'm not gonna eat you!"

"Who is your grandmother?" Pumbaa had calmed down and approached the lioness. _Those eyes..._ The warthog thought.

"Nala."

Pumbaa opened his mouth to say something when Timon groaned. Sitting up the meerkat held his head, "Uh, Pumbaa, where's Simba when you need him..."

"You knew my grandfather?!" Adilah's ears perked up, a smile forming on her face.

"AH!" The old meerkat screamed, crawling away from Adilah to stand behind his son. "Who are you, lady?"

"My name is Adilah, I am the first born child of-"

"Adilah! Are you alright? I heard a scream." Hakuna came running into the clearing, Almasi right behind him. "Oh, you found food." The rogue eyed Pumbaa who looked about to faint.

"No! These are the family friends I was talkimg about. Can you please go and get Kopa and Uzuri?" The amber eyed princess asked, wanting to be alone with the prey animals.

"Uh, ok. C'mon Almasi." Hakuna turned away, confused.

Adilah waited for the pair to be out of hearing range before contiuing, "As I was saying, I am the first born child of Kovu and Kiara-"

"_Your_ Kovu's kid?" Timon asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah." Adilah looked offended at the way the old meerkat asked, "But that's not important! My grandmother, Nala sent me here, saying you would be able to help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, Rogues attacked Priderock and killed my grandfather-"

"Simba's dead?" Pumbaa asked, his eyes wide.

Adilah nodded sadly, letting a few tears fall. "And I'm assuming my grandmother and parents are too."

"Oh boy..." Timon muttered, before placing a hand on Adilah's paw, "Look kid, I'm sorry for your loss and I'm honored that Nala sent you to us. But why? You look about the age that you could hunt on your own and with that lion surely you could provide for the cub-"

"I have a younger sister who opened her eyes yesterday and still needs milk."

Timon's eyes widen, before sighing, "I guess we have room for four-"

"Five."

"Five?" The old meerkat looked up at Adilah questioning.

"That cub you just saw is a twin."

"Five more animals." The old meerkat smiled up at the lioness, any friend or relative of Simba's was a friend of his. His son on the other hand looked at his father like he had gone mad.

"Dad! They're _lions_! They'll _eat us in our sleep_! One moment we'll be asleep on the floor, the next we'll wake up in her _stomach_!" The young meerkat semi yelled, throwing his arms around.

"Pfft, please. I raised this one's grandfather and babysat her mother, all by myself-" Pumbaa snorted loudly, "With Pumbaa's help, of course."

"Dad!"

"Teeko. I trust her, you should aswell considering she will be staying with us."

"Your dad's right. We've known her family for quite some time now and they've never tried to eat us, except once."

Hakuna walked through the clearing, Uzuri in his mouth with Kopa and Almasi by his side. Nodding at the meerkats and warthog, he sat next to Adilah. "You could have told me your _friends_ were meerkats..."

Adilah sheepishly smiled and shrugged. Timon stood up and yawned, "Well, Princess. We better get you and your little family settled in. C'mon Pumbaa." The old meerkat jumped on the warthogs back, his son settled for walikng.

"Adilah. I'm hungry." Kopq said, causing Pumbaa to stop. Timon turned around. "If you's hunt, you have to eat it away from here, but kid," The old meerkat looked at Kopa, "We've got something better."

~O~

**Oh Timon, I wonder what you have instore for poor little Kopa. The link at the bottom of the page is to my deviantart profile where I will be uploading the references. I have done adult Kopa already,**

**Hakuna- Why do you make seem so...stiff and serious?**

**i don't! You just have to wait for the story and characters to develop probably.**

**Hakuna- Sure, whatever floats you boat.**

**I can kill you off you know!**

**Hakuna- Whatever, I'm going,**

art/Kopa-406306838


	8. Chapter 8

"So you knew my parents?" Adilah asked the meerkat and warthog, as they looked in a hollow tree trunk, sitting down next to Hakuna and the cubs.

"Yep, geez, your mother was one stubborn lioness." The meerkat laughed, "While your grandfather was overprotective of her."

"Simba was one of a kind." Pumbaa sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"So to get this straight; You two," Hakuna pointed at Timon and Pumbaa, "raised Simba since he was a cub?"

"Yep, and you are?"

"Hakuna." The rogue stated proudly.

"Hakuna...?" Timon asked, the two meerkats and Pumbaa stared at Hakuna, then looked at eachother then doubled over, laughing their lungs out. Hakuna frowned, looking at the three prey animals then looked at the royals, Almasi and Kopa stopped their playing to see what was so funny, while Adilah just stared at them.

"I don't see anything funny about my name."

"Hey Hakuna," Timon called out, "where's Matata?"

Pumbaa and Teeko laughed even more at this, Pumbaa was on the ground laughing while Teeko was doubled over, tears streaming down his face. "Good one, Dad!"

Hakuna extended his claws and walked up to the laughing animals. Timon held up his hand, the other holding his stomach, "One more, one more."

"Make it quick." Hakuna growled, sitting down in front of the animals.

"What did Hakuna say to the crying hyena?"

"Uh..." Pumbaa looked confused, while the young meerkat jumped up, "What, pops?"

Timon held up his hand, trying to contain his laughter, "What's the matata?" This unfunny joke caused Teeko and Pumbaa to start laughing all over again, they only stopped laughing when Hakuna roared and jumped at them, only to scare though.

~O~

After Hakuna's little stunt, Adilah finished introducing them to her and the cubs, Uzuri smiled at Timon the moment she saw him, the old meerkat's heart broke seeing Kiara's smile after so many years.

"And my name is Adilah."

Teeko went to bow when Timon pushed him, "Don't, she doesn't like that." He glanced up at Adilah, "Do ya?"

Adilah shrugged, when Uzuri started playing up, "Um...Timon? Do you happen to know any felines with milk around here?"

Timon scratched his head, "Nope. But I do know a few meerkats that would be able to help you." Timon glanced at his son, who gasped.

The young meerkat glared at Timon, "No! Nope, no way. Besides Imani won't even say yes." He crossed his arms stubbornly, pouting.

~O~

"Oh my, of course I will Timon!" A female meerkat nodded, placing a paw on her baby bump.

"Thank you, Imani. Because of you this cub will survive." The old meerkat nodded, smiling gratefully at his daughter-inlaw. Now Imani was a pretty young meerkat, with her dark brown fur and big brown eyes.

"Not to be rude or anything, Timon.. but won't they eat us later on?" She cocked her head to the side, her brown eyes confused. Timon glanced back towards Adilah who was encouraging Uzuri to walk to her, "Nah, they won't. So why don't we go and introduce you, eh?"

Imani clasped her paws together, "Oh please do."

~O~

"C'mon, 'Zuri. You can do it!" Adilah called out softly to the cub, who was crawling towards her.

Pumbaa, who was sitting across from the lions smiled sadly, "You know," he turned to Teeko, who was frowning watching his father and mate, "Almasi looks exactly like Simba, but with Nala's eyes." The old warthog ran a hoof threw his greying mane, "I remember when she tried to eat me."

Teeko looked at Pumbaa shocked, "She tried to...eat you?"

"It was before she knew us, the day Simba went back and reclaimed his throne." Teeko had heard all about the tale of how his father and Pumbaa had raised the Pridelands' rightful heir to the throne, about Simba's banishment and how his father had almost died saving his grandmother, uncle and Pumbaa from hyenas. When you think about it, this family was far from normal.

Teeko was about to say something when his father cut him off, "Adilah, there's someone I would like you to meet."

Adilah smiled at Timon and the young meerkat standing next to him.

"Princess Adilah, meet my daughter-inlaw, Imani, Imani meet Princess Adilah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Imani. I hope our unexpected arrival hasn't upsetted you." Adilah smiled poietly."

"Oh no, Princess, the pleasures all my mine." Imani shook her head, "And no, it hasn't."

"That's good," Uzuri started to fuss, causing Imani to look at her.

"Oh my, what a adorable little cub, is she your yours?" Imani cooed at the green eyed cub, placing a hand on her nose. Uzuri sneezed, causing the female meerkat to laugh softly.

"Oh no, she's my sister." Adilah laughed seeing the meerkat's face to go red in embaressment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"It's ok." The lioness smiled, then her face turned serious, "Did Timon talk to you about feeding Uzuri for awhile?"

Imani studied the lioness for a few seconds, realising how much she had been through in her short life, nodding the meerkat replied, "Yeah, he did. And I would be happy to feed her."

Before Adilah could reply, Hakuna walked over, "Adilah, I'm going hunting, I'll be back later."

"Ok," The princess smiled, then looked at Imani who was studying the lion, having never seen one close up before, "Imani, this is Hakuna."

"It's nice to meet you, Hakuna." The female meerkat smiled, extending a paw.

"As to you, Imani," The lion dipped his head, accepting the meerkats paw, Hakuna turned to Adilah, "I'll bring you a leg back to share with the twins." The lion turned and left before Adilah could reply. The two females watched him walk off before turning their attention back to Uzuri who was whining and crying.

"Oh darling," Imani cooed, "What's the matter?" The meerkat rubbed her head softly.

"She's hungry...do you think you could...?"

Imani caught on straight away, "Oh yes! Of course." The meerkat turned to her mate and father-inlaw, "Could you's please excuse us?"

Teeko was about to shake his head 'no', but when he saw his mate's glare quickly nodded.

"Almasi and Kopa, you could go aswell, I'm sure Timon and Pumbaa would love another twon lions arounds?" Adilah offered the cubs, who smiled and turned to the prey animals. Timon smiled, getting ready to hop Pumbaa's head, and guestured for the cubs to come with him.

"Yes! Thank you Adilah!" Kopa jumped up and down, while his twin run over to the meerkat and hugged him. "Oh boy.." The old meerkat muttered, crawling out of the lioness cub's arms.

Adilah laughed, seeing how happy her siblings were. The princess's attention then went back to her crying sister, still smiling she grabbed the crying cub and placed her next to the meerkat.

~O~

"Er... Mr Meerkat, _what_ are those?" Kopa stared at the giant grub that Timon was stuffing in his mouth, his son, Teeko standing beside him edging him on.

"These, my boy. Are grubs, your grandfather loved them." The meerkat said, slurping on the last bit, "And my name's Timon, kid."

"But the crunchy beetles are the best." Teeko stated, offering one to Almasi who looked about ready to puke.

"Uh, no thanks." Almasi smiled. Teeko shrugged and poped the still alive animal in his mouth, sighing at the taste.

"Oh no, Teeko, it's the slimey ones." Pumbaa stuffed bugs in his already full mouth, Kopa and Almasi looked horrified at the trio.

"_Slimey_? No, Uncle Pumbaa, it's the _crunchy_ ones." Teeko made a crunching sound with a bug to make his point. Timon glanced over at the two cubs looking horrified at the scene.

"So, Kopa and Almasi? Wanna see where your grandfather grew up?"

~O~

**Finally done! Oh don't you just love Timon and Pumbaa?**

**I added two new oc, Teeko, Timon's son, in human years he'll be about 23, he has light brown fur with red-brown hair and green eyes, and his mate, Imani.**

**Thank you guys for liking my story, it has over 700 views this month! Oh and don't forget to drop a review in from time to time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hakuna hid behind a large leaf, his honeycomb eyes never leaving the small deer he was currently hunting. _Why does she make me feel like this? I've only known the cat for a few days._ The lion snarled quietly, his eyes never leaving the deer. When the deer was a few metres away, he sprang forth, not giving the deer a chance to run, quickly sinking his teeth in and killing it. _Stupid females and their good looks and legs..._ Hakuna shook his head, frowning not wanting to think about that. He looked at the dead deer and smiled sadly, "Thank you, little guy." The chocolate coloured lion dragged the carcass away, eating his share and ripping a hind leg off, trotting towards the meerkat settlement.

~O~

"And here, my feline friends, is where your grandfather grew up." Timon grabbed a leaf, glancing at Teeko and Pumbaa, smiling like a dead fox.

"Woah..." Kopa and Almasi whispered, when Timon lifted back a leaf. Words couldn't even begin explain how beautiful the scene was, with the mountains in the distance and waterfalls and green flora.

"Pretty neat, eh?" Timon smiled, "Found this place years ago, me and old boy, Pumbaa."

"Yes, Dad. You say this over and over, twenty-four seven, all day and night." Teeko rolled his eyes, smiling at the twins, Timon chose to ignore his son.

"Pumbaa did you hear that?"

"Well it depends on _what_. Timon, if your talking about Teeko, then yes-" Timon tugged on the warthog's ears, "-Ow!"

"Thought I saw a bee buzzing around." Timon shrugged, "Anyway! How about we get back? That lion has probably gone out and got you kids something to eat."

~O~

Adilah was laying down with Uzuri in her paws and Imani curled up near her stomach, the princess herself was about to drift off to sleep when Hakuna walked into the clearing, smiling at the sight he saw. "Hey." The lion dropped the meat next to her, pushing towards her with his nose, "I got you something to eat."

Adilah smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks." The princess took a bite, "This is good, what is it?" She asked through mouthfuls.

"Bushbuck, a type of deer." Hakuna laughed, staring lovingly at Adilah, who had noticed and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something on my face?" The princess asked teasingly.

"Oh no," Hakuna shook his head, "It's just...just.." _Well here goes nothing... _Hakuna thought but ended up backing out at the last second,"It's just that your a good lioness and even better mother. You would have been a great queen and your king would have been lucky to have you."

Adilah went to say something but Kopa and Almasi came crashing through the bushes, followed by Teeko yelling at them.

"You wait! I'll get you two back!" The meerkat screamed, waking his mate from slumber, "You two will regret the day you messed with the mighty Te-!"

"Teeko! What the hell?!" Imani asked, sitting up. Her face showing that she clearly was pissed off at her mate. The male meerkat stopped yelling and laughed nervously, holding his hands next to his face, "Oh nothing, darling." Teeko smiled nervously, "Go back to sleep now." He automaticlly regreted what he was said when he saw his mate's face go from 'pissed' to 'you better run.'

"_What_, did you _say_?" Imani asked, getting up and walking closer to the male who was stepping backwards as she was walking fowards.

"Your looking mighty fine today?"

_Whack_. "Don't tell me what to do!" Imani had punched her mate, storming off.

"Imani! Wait!" Teeko ran after her, which was stupid as the lions heard his pained yelp seconds later, the clearing going quite again.

"Well that was...interesting?" Hakuna laughed, looking at Adilah who was laughing.

"What did you two do to him?" The eldest princess laughed, looking at the twins. Kopa held his paws up while Almasi smiled. "Nothing!" They said at the same time, trying not to laugh.

Adilah eyed them, "Whatever," She tossed the meat at them, "Here's some food. Hakuna watch them while I go get a drink." The lioness got up, dropping Uzuri in Hakuna's paws before padding off.

~O~

Adilah walked along the river, wondering how any place could ever be more beautiful than the Pridelands. The princess was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Timon placing a purple lilly in the river, only hearing him shout.

"What the-?" The old meerkat shouted, ducking out of the way of Adilah's paws, "Princess? Where you off too?"

"Oh sorry Timon, I didn't see you there," Adilah smiled, taking a seat next to the old meerkat, "And I'm not a princess, well not any more."

Timon smiled sadly at the lioness, "Your mother was a queen by blood, so as long as I'm still kicking your a princess to me." The meerkat pcked up another flower, this one a type of rose, smilimg softly he threw the flower in the river, watching it float away. Adilah eyed the pile of flowers next to the meerkat.

"What are you doing?"

"My wife and mother used to love flowers," He tossed another flower in the river, this one a yellow daisy, "So every full moon I come out here and throw them in as a reminder for them."

"Your wife?"

"My wife." Timon smiled fondly, as if remembering something, "She was one stubborn meerkat, refused to go out without a fight, but her stubborness couldn't save her from that hawk."

"What was her name?" Timon glanced at the lioness with an eyebrow raised, "Not to be nosey or anything."

"Johari, means 'jewel' and boy was she a jewel alright." Timon threw the last flower in, a white rose. The old meerkat watched the flower float down the river, smiling sadly at the thought of his late wife and mother. Adilah bowed her head in respect, remembering how her mother told her that love lasts a thousand lifetimes.

"You know," Adilah said, "My mother once told me that love lasts a thousands lifetimes."

"Then your mother was very wise. Johari would probably be laughing at me telling me to man up." Timon laughed, causing the princess to join him. The lioness and meerkat sat in a comfortable silence, watching the birds fly by or the ocassional fish leap out of the water to say hello.

"Timon! You did what?!" A female meerkat burst through the river reeds, her face held a frown, while her grey eyes held a fire in them. "You let a pride of lions, _LIONS_, stay here with us?!" The female meerkat snarled, grabbing the old meerkat by the scruff.

"Safari, I can explain." Timon held his hands up in front of his face, peeking through one eye.

Adilah stood, "Hey," She towered over the meerkats, "You got a problem with my pride come take it up with me."

Safari dropped Timon and looked up at Adilah, "Or what? Your gonna eat me, Pussycat?" She taunted, smirking.

"Hell yeah I am! Though you probably taste like s-"

Timon stood between the two females and raised his hands, "That's enough! Safari, go back to the others, I'm gonna have a talk with everyone in a minute."

With one last glare the meerkat turned tail and walked back to wherever she came from. Snarling, the princess sat down, glaring at the spot the meerkat once stood. "The nerve of that little-little, that little _weasle_!"

Timon waved her off, "Don't worry about her kid, ever since Teeko broke up with her she's been hating on us."

"Your son was with _her_?" Adilah couldn't believe her ears, what was wrong with that meerkat? Timon nodded his head, "Yeah, I don't know what was going through his head." The old meerkat stood up, "Let's go back to the others and get this meeting over with."

~O~

"I think you all have heard the rumours about me allowing lions to stay with us for awhile," Timon was standing on a log over looking his fellow meerkats, "And it is true, Princess Adilah of the Pridelands and her siblings are going to be staying with us for a few moons, but don't worry, they are not dangerous." They were gasps and whispers throughout the meerkats when Timon said Adilah was royalty.

"And I expect them to be welcomed with open arms. Any questions?"

A random male meerkat raised his paw, "Won't they eat us?"

Timon slapped his forehead, "Did you listen to a thing I just said?"

The meerkat scratched his head, confused then smiled, "Yep."

"Well then answer your own question."

Safari stood up, "These lions are dangerous! Just this morning I saw that one," She pointed to Hakuna, "Killing a bushbuck, ripped the poor thing's throat out too." The meerkats gasped.

"What else was I mean't to do?" Hakuna asked, glaring at the meerkat, "Go up to it and say 'Hey there, I'm gonna eat you now. Would you mind laying down and dying?' Please, get real."

"You could have-"

"No, Safari," Imani stood up, glaring at her mate's ex, "They have to eat as well, and as much as it seems evil it's the circle of life and you know it."

"Did anyone ask for your say, _Imani_?" Safari crossed her arms over her chest, "No. So but out."

"Why I ought to-!" The dark brown meerkat stormed towards Safari, only to be picked up Adilah and placed next to the princess, "Don't fall for it." The princess whispered.

"Saved by a lioness, pathetic." Safari spat, glaring at Adilah.

Teeko had had enough, "Safari, _your_ the one that's pathetic. Get over yourself."

Safari went to say something when Timon stood up, "Enough! They are staying, end of story." Timon glared at Safari, "Get back on with your lives."

~O~

After all the meerkats had left, Teeko approached the royals and Hakuna, "I'm sorry about Safari's rant. She really need to pull her finger out."

Adilah smiled, "It's nothing, really I think Imani would be able to mess her up." Hakuna and Teeko laughed.

"Probably, though I must admit, that was uncalled for." Teeko scratched the back of his head, glancing at the Kopa and Almasi curled up together near Adilah's stomach.

"Hey it's ok." Adilah smiled, nuzzling Uzuri, who was asleep in Hakuna's paws.

Teeko smiled, "So are you two together or something?" The meerkat asked.

Adilah's eyes went wide before looking at Hakuna who had the same expression, "NO!" The two lion said at the same time.

Teeko chuckled, "I was only asking, geez. Cats these days."

~O~

**Ok well that's all for chapter 9 folks! Next chapter will be 6 months later, so Adilah and Hakuna will be the age Simba and Nala are in the first movie when they meet at the jungle and the twins will be a bit younger then teenage Simba in **_**The Lion King 1 1/2**_**, while Uzuri will be the age the twins are now.**

**Oh and now there's over 800 views!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on slow poke!" Kopa whined, glaring at his twin as she streched in the morning sun. It has been a few months since they had came to the jungle, Kopa had a mop of dark brown mane on his head with a line of hair going down his back, ending between his shoulders. Almasi on the other hand, had grown into a beautiful young lioness, her blue eyes contrasting against her gold fur beautifully.

"Oh shush, weirdo. It's not the end of the world." Almasi rolled her eyes, "Plus it's not as if Adilah is gonna run off."

"If I'm a weirdo then your a-a-a freak." Kopa smiled proudly, puffing out his chest, smirking at his sister.

"You've been hanging with Teeko and them again?" Almasi asked, walking besides her brother, "Lets go loser."

~O~

"Adilah! Why do I have to take baths?" Uzuri whined, trying to escape her sister's paws, "Hakuna! Help me!" The now six month old cub yelped, reaching out to the lion she had grown to love as a father. Now Uzuri had grown quite a lot in the months they've been in the jungle, her growing into a curious cub, though her size is a bit small for a cub her age. While her eldest sister had grown into a young adult, her beauty and feisty attitude attracting the attention of many young males that she had encountered, while Hakuna had grown into a handsome young lion.

"Sorry kid, can't help you." The male laughed, giving the cub he considered a daughter a lick on the head. Adilah growled, "Stop moving and I won't have to take so long!"

Uzuri huffed, staying still as her sister bathed her, "Where's Kopa and Almasi?"

"I don't know, but its Almasi's turn to come hunting with me seeing as though Hakuna just _had_ to go step on a thorn," Adilah glared at Hakuna in mock anger, "Your just lucky it wasn't poison or anything."

Hakuna rolled his gold eyes, smiling over how protective his girlfriend was, that's right, _girlfriend_. A month after moving to the jungle Hakuna had asked Adilah out, which then resulted in them falling in love, quiet cute if you ask me. "Hey, babe? I was wondering if you wanna go for a walk later? Just us two?"

"Hey! What about me?" Uzuri pouted, ignoring Adilah's tongue.

"You can spent the day with your sister and brother, go see what they get up to." Adilah rolled the cub over, cleaning her stomach area.

"But Kopa is boring, and he stinks too!" Uzuri sighed, looking pleadingly at Hakuna.

"Aw, I love you too Uzuri." Kopa said coming into the cave the small pride had found and claimed, giving his little sister a kiss. Uzuri gagged and wiped it off.

"Ignore him, 'Zuri. I do." Almasi settled herself down next to her older sister, resting her head on her back, smiling at her younger sister. "So what's the plans for today. sis?"

"Well Almasi, me and you are going hunting as soon I finish this naughty cub's bath, then you and Kopa are cubsitting while me and Hakuna go out for a walk." Adilah finished cleaning her sister before grabbing her by the scruff and placing her in Hakuna's paws. Standing up and stretching, Adilah turned to her sister, "Ready?"

Yawning, Almasi nodded and followed her sister towards the outskirts of the jungle.

~O~

Kopa yawned, clearly bored out of his wits. The teenage lion looked around, seeing Hakuna asleep while Uzuri played with his tail, with a sigh he laid down and tried to catch some sleep when a thought hit him. "Hey, 'Zuri, wanna come for a walk?"

"Where Kopa?"

"To go annoy Teeko."

Uzuri grinned and rolled over, "Yeah! And we could get Buzz and Max!"

Buzz and Max were Teeko and Imani's pups that were born four months ago, meaning they were allowed out and about now, both boys had their mother's beautiful dark fur, but Buzz had Teeko's eyes and hair while his twin had his mother's hair with a mix of both of his parent's eye colour.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Uzuri woke up Hakuna, letting him know they were going out.

~O~

"Auntie Imani? You home?" Uzuri's voice echoed down the tunnel that Teeko and his family, excluding Timon, inhabited. After a few seconds of silence Kopa was about say something when he heard a scream, then a shout.

"Buzz! Max! What have I told you about scaring me like that?!" Imani's shouted, her voice echoing throughout the tunnel.

"Sorry, mama," A small voice called out, followed by a laugh.

"But Mum, ya should of seen your face!" A different voice laughed.

"That's no excuses young men! What if something happens and I don't believe you because you always lie?"

"Imani, chill, they're just kids."

"Teeko! Stay out of this!"

Uzuri called out again, this time louder, "Uncle Teeko? Auntie Imani?"

"Shush, we have a visitors." Imani crawled out of the tunnel, followed by her mate and pups, "Oh hi, Kopa and Uzuri. How are you two?"

"We're good, Imani." Kopa smiled, "But we're actually looking for your sons."

Buzz and Max peeked out from behind their mother, "Hi guys. Ready to go?"

"You bet Max." Uzuri smiled, sitting next to her brother, "If it's ok with Auntie Imani and Uncle Teeko, that is?"

The meerkat brothers looked up at their parents with a face noone could say no too, "Oh alright, just be back before dark." Imani smiled, leaning in to Teeko's side, watching her children and adopted niece and nephew run through the flora.

"Well, that takes care of them for a few hours," Teeko wiggled his eyebrows, "If you get what I mean."

Imani playfully slapped her mate, kissed him and walking off, swaying her hips.

Teeko ran after her, a silly grin on his face.

~O~

"Adilah! Adilah, are you alright?" Almasi rushed over to where her sister was laying after being kicked.

Groaning Adilah lifted herself up, grumbling, "Stupid deer," She turned to her sister, "I'm fine, now let's get something to eat." The oldest princess said stubbornly, there was no way she was letting a deer keep her down, growling the lioness took off, her sister behind her.

The two sister's ended up making a kill, a buck, dragging it back to their cave Adilah grinned, happy to see her little family happy again.

~O~

"Ok, guys," Buzz started, pacing back and forth in front of his twin and the royals, "Here's the plan. You," He pointed his stick at Kopa, "Suck, so you'll have to be it."

Kopa was about to reply with a something but his sister and the meerkat brothers were off, running through the plant life not wanting to be caught, grinning Kopa took off after them.

~O~

Timon sat on the riverbank, smiling sadly at his reflection as he tossed flowers in. The old meerkat sighed, Pumbaa having passed on a few weeks ago, his mate and piglets moving on. Timon knew his time was coming short, his once light brown fur was a shade of grey. "Well at least I got to see my grannies," Timon said softly, looking towards the sky he muttered,"Johari, you better welcome me with open arms." He tossed one last flower in.

"Grandpa?" Timon turned and saw Max, Buzz and Uzuri standing behind him, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one Max," Timon smiled before turning around and watching the flower float away, "No one. Why don't you kids come sit down for awhile?"

Nodding their heads, the meerkat brothers sat down, leaning against Uzuri who was laying on her stomach. "Tell us a story, grandpa!" Max smiled, a playful glint in his hazel eyes.

Timon smiled and was about to start when Kopa came crashing through the leaves, "Aha! Caught you little runts-!" He saw Timon looking at him worriedly, Kopa laughed nervously. sitting down next to Uzuri, "Carry on."

"Ahem, anyway. As I was saying," The old meerkat glanced at Kopa, "Long ago, Simba challenged me to a snail slurping contest..."

~O~

"Hakuna! Get up, we've got dinner." Adilah kicked her boyfriend in the guts, causing him to shoot up, looking around confused.

"What?" The once rogue sat up, yawning.

Adilah frowned, looking around the cave, "Where's Kopa and Uzuri?" The eldest princess looked at her sister, confused.

Hakuna yawned, "Gone to see Buzz and Max. Now can I please eat?"

Adilah rolled her eyes, "Almasi wanna go get them? Now paw hurts."

Almasi looked at her from her seat in the afternoon sun, "I was in the middle of a bath." The orange lioness glared at her sister, "But whatever." She got up and padded out of the den.

Adilah rolled her eyes before laying down next to Hakuna, her eyes closing as she fell asleep.

~O~  
**This chapter is set 6 months after the last one. Not really proud of this chapter, but seeing as its just a filler it doesn't really matter.**

**I have bad and good news, :/**

**The bad news is that I win't be updating as much due to school and having a life..**

**The good news is that this story has been viewed over 1000 times since it was updated! Thank you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Almasi walked through the jungle quietly, smiling at the sights and sounds of the animals, she hummed a tune she remembered her mother teaching her when she was young.

"Where are you headed? Going to go kill something?"

The princess looked over to a vine that Safari was leaning on, rolling her eyes Almasi glared at the meerkat, "No, actually I'm going to find my brother and sister." The lioness kept walking, knowing that if she stayed there she would have ended up eating that meerkat.

"What? Your too important to speak to a commoner like me?"

Rolling her eyes Almasi kept walking, _What is it with that meerkat?_

~O~

Adilah tossed and turned in her sleep remembering her childhood.

_"Mummy! Can we go to the waterhole?"_

_Kiara chuckled, "Of course, my darling." Standing up Kiara walked out of den, not bothering to wait for Adilah._

_"Mum! Wait up!" Adilah tried running to her but her short cub legs wouldn't allow her to faster. Adilah heard laughing from behind her, looking around she saw the very lions that killed her family, advancing on her._

_"Hello, little princess." The one in the front cooed, he's cold grey eyes cruel, "Mummy isn't here to protect you now." The pale lion snarled leaping at her._

"MUM!" Adilah shot up, breathing heavily she looked around her cave seeing Hakuna asleep next to her, his chin resting on her back and Uzuri and Kopa curled up by her stomach with Almasi laying next to them, her head on her brother's paws.

"It was only a nightmare," The eldest princess took a deep breath, she looked outside and saw it was night time, "So much for our romantic stroll, huh?" She licked Hakuna's head affectionately, before rolling over and catching on sleep.

~O~

Adilah awoke to Hakuna moving around, groaning she sat up, "Hakuna. What the hell?"

"Mmmm. What, babe?" The rogue opened one honey eye, glancing around the cave seeing the twins and Uzuri gone, "Come back to sleep." Hakuna wrapped a arm around the lioness who nuzzled up to him.

"I would but you keep moving around!" Adilah sighed, resting her head against his mane, "There, stay right there."

Grinning Hakuna moved his arm on purpose, The princess sat up glaring, "That put me off." She headed towards the cave entrance.

"Oh come on!" Hakuna rolled over, glaring her back, "Don't leave my hanging!"

"Only monkeys hang." Adilah smirked, watching the lion get up and follow her, "Oh and thanks for the 'romantic stroll' last night."

"You were asleep, I couldn't wake you 'cause you looked so peaceful." Hakuna caught up with her, "Besides we could take it now." He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing Adilah to laugh.

"Well I'm thirsty, let's go my rogue."

"As you wish, Princess."

~O~

Almasi smiled as she watched Kopa and Uzuri play fight, "Hey dodo, if you get hungry tell me ok."

"Yep sure thing sis!" Kopa yelled as he ran around, Uzuri chasing him.

"Wait! No fair! You have longer legs than me!"

"Not my problem!"

Almasi sighed, looking towards the Pride Lands longingly, remembering her last memory with her father.

_"Dad? When can I learn to hunt like mum and aunty Vitani?" Kovu's second eldest asked, pouncing on his tail, growling when she missed._

_"When your the same age as your sister, Almasi." Kovu smiled, nuzzling his month old cub snuggled in his paws, Uzuri, his youngest had yet to open her eyes._

_"But that's too long!" His daughter whined, moving next to her elder sister, Adilah, who was asleep next to her father. Kovu only smiled, looking at his third child, his only son, who was perched on his big sister's back._

But that was almost a year ago. "No use thinking about it now," Almasi muttered, "What's done is done." The second eldest princess resting her head on her paws when she felt something thrown at her. Cracking an eye open she looked in the trees only to have a nut hit her in the eye, "Ow! What the-?" Glancing up the young lioness saw three monkeys, a chimp and two baboons, the largest baboon and the chimp arguing over something.

"Look wise guy," The baboon got up in the chimp's face, "That's a leopard." He pointed down below to Almasi who was watching with a confused face.

"I beg to differ," The chimp held a hand up, speaking in a posh voice, "See she has no spots, where as a leopards do."

"It doesn't have a mane either!"

"Because she's a she!" The chimp threw his arms up, "You stupid primate!"

The baboon was about to reply when the smaller one cut him off, "Uh gentlemen? I think it's watching us."

The arguing monkeys looked down, screaming fright when they saw Almasi looking at them. The scream brought the attention of Kopa and Uzuri who had stopped what they were playing to glance up at them.

"They're everywhere!" The chimp squeaked, hugging the big baboon.

"Quick run! Leopards can climb trees!" The baboon pushed the chimp off, grabbing the small one and taking off in the trees the chimp following.

Almasi blinked, "Well that was strange." Glancing back towards the Pride Lands, she smiled sadly, not knowing a lioness with eyes the exact same shade of blue was leaving for the second time her life.

~O~

**Sorry it's not that long but I had to give you guys something.**

**The monkey's argument was fun to write, I pictured the chimp to sound like that smart chimp off Madagascar while the big baboon to sound like the blow fish off Nemo and the little baboon to sound like Nemo! Get my drift? **

**Also I just love cliff hangers, don't you guys?**

**And thanks for the reviews! Like seriously! This story has over 1300 views! **

**Also one last thing, check out my poll and new story, What Makes A True Guardian, it's a Rise of The Guardians story.**

**Peace my homies!**


	12. Chapter 12

Adilah and Hakuna walked down the same path Simba and Nala did all those years ago, their tails together, "You know, my grandfather probably walked down this path."

"Oh really?" Hakuna raised an eyebrow, "But he didn't have such a beautiful lioness by his side."

"Oh stop it, you big oaf." Adilah laughed, "My grandmother was beautiful."

"What did she look like?"

"She had a cream coloured coat with eyes a few shades bluer than Almasi," The princess sighed, "I miss them."

Hakuna nuzzled the princess, who rested her chin on his head, "I know, I miss my mother too." The rogue sighed, closing his eyes.

The young lions sat in a comforting silence, enjoying the warm sun shining on them, "You know, I was thinking." Hakuna broke the silence, "About us leaving the jungle going to start a pride of our own. We can go find a small territory, pick up a few lionesses along the way."

"But what about Kopa, Almasi and Uzuri?"

"Me and Kopa could co-rule. The girls will be apart of the pride, I'll be king and you could be my queen, King Hakuna and Queen Adilah." The honey eyed lion smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Oh Hakuna, I don't know, I'm the rightful heir to Pride Rock, I can't just go and start a kingdom. I have to find a way to go back, see my mother if she's still alive." Adilah shook her head, nuzzling Hakuna, "Though I do like the sound of King Hakuna and Queen Adilah."

Hakuna frowned, "Adilah, we're lions. We can't stay in this jungle forever, think about our future? If we settle down and have cubs, think of when Almasi and Uzuri find mates, they won't want to raise cubs here," The dark brown lion said gently, "And Kopa may even want to leave to find a mate and pride."

"But my grandfather lived here-"

"Simba lived here until he was a young adult, the age we are now." Hakuna said, getting to his feet, "Think about it."

~O~

The lioness ran, _Kiara said to go find her children and lead them away_, her blue eyes narrowed, _Nala sent them to the jungle, so that's where they probably are. It's only been a few months._ The lioness only a few moons older the Adilah shrugged through the ever shifting sands, the sun harshly shining on her already bronze coat. Panting the lioness spotted a lone tree a few metres away. With a glare to the sun she raced to the tree, collapsing under it, sighing in annoyance, "You two better keep me safe, Kovu and Simba."

Sighing the young lioness continued on her journey. After a few hours she finally got to the outskirts, panting she sniffed the air for water, finding the smell she needed she headed in the direction of the river and unknowingly towards three of the lost royals.

~O~

Kopa laughed seeing his younger sister trying to pounce on the meerkat brothers, who were ducking and diving out of the way of the lioness cub who was bigger then both of them.

"Can't get me!" Buzz taunted, his green eyes shining as he dived out of the way of Uzuri's paw. Appearing behind her he stuck his tongue at the young princess, who spun around leaping for Max who slid out of the way.

"No way! Pussycat!" The oldest twin laughed, his hazel eyes sparkling.

Kopa cleared his throat behind the meerkat, startling him. Max turned around, seeing the teen lion smiled nervously. Kopa laughed and scooped him up, "I got one 'Zuri!"

Buzz saw his twin in the clutches of Kopa, with a war cry he flung he's small body at Kopa, "Let my brother go! You grown cat!" The meerkat pulled on Kopa's ears and mane.

"Ow! Let go! It's a game! Not real!" Kopa tried getting the young pup off without hurting him.

Almasi laughed at the sight, before sniffing the air, "Kopa."

The prince looked up, frowning when he saw his sister looking toward's the river, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I smell something," The orange lioness sniffed the air, "A lioness."

~O~

The lioness froze when she heard the orange lioness on the rock say 'Kopa'. _The missing royals...If that's Kopa, then that's Almasi and the cub must be Uzuri._ The bronze lioness looked around the small clearing the royals were in, _Then where's Adilah?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a roar behind her, spinning around she came face to face with a lion.

"Who are you and why were spying on them?"

~O~

Adilah having heard Hakuna's roar raced to where it came from, her heart beating faster when she saw it was near the clearing her siblings usually played in. Pushing herself to go faster she soon reached the clearing, checking on her siblings and the meerkat brothers making sure nothing was wrong. Seeing them all unharmed and safe, Uzuri and the meerkat twins were a bit shaken but nothing wrong.

"There's a lioness there." Almasi informed her elder sister, nodding Adilah nuzzled the young lioness and turned to where Almasi nodded.

The eldest princess stepped through the tall grass where she heard Hakuna question the intruder.

"Who are you and why were you spying on them?" Hakuna snarled, to the lioness.

"Hakuna!" Adilah rushed to the lion and nuzzled him, trying to calm him down, turning to address the lioness, her eyes went wide.

"Rita..." The princess breathed, before her face broke into a smile.

~O~

**All thought it was Nala didn't ya? Well I got you all there!**

**So the lioness isn't Nala but a relative of Adilah.**

**Rita's father is Mheetu, let's just say he mated with a lioness back at Pride Rock. So she's Adilah's second cousin.**

**Anyhow I'm pretty proud how this chapter turned out :) Don't you just love Hakuna/Adilah? They're so cute!**

**Anyhow I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update again, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. Don't forget to leave a review, also thank you those people who reviewed last chapter.**

**Til we meet again fanfiction!**


	13. Chapter 13

Adilah stared at her cousin, her amber eyes wide.

"Rita.." Adilah moved closer, afraid she'll disappear, "Is it really you?" The princess now stood nose to nose to the bronze lioness.

"Adilah? What? I...I thought you were dead!" The bronze lioness slung herself at the younger lioness, burying her face in the crook of the princess's neck.

Adilah hugged her back, a few tears escaped her eyes, "Oh Rita, I missed you much." Adilah pulled away, "Dead? Why would you think I'm dead?"

Rita looked at the ground, "Vita said he killed you. Came back with blood on his paws."

_Blood on his paws..? Oh no._ "Grandma," Adilah whispered, then looked her cousin in the eyes, "Rita. Please tell me my grandmother is alive." The eldest princess pleaded.

"I'm sorry Adilah," The bronze lioness swallowed, "My mother found her body." Rita closed her eyes, a single tear fell from her closed eyes.

Adilah felt her world shatter, her grandmother was dead. Dead. She always expected it but refused to believe it. The princess felt Hakuna try to nuzzle her but she jerked away, turning to Rita she whispered, "And my parents? Are they..?"

Rita looked down, "Kovu was killed. He was the second to fall, Uncle Simba the first. Kiara, she-"

"Adilah! Who's that?" Uzuri came bursting through the grass, Kopa and Almasi chasing her.

"Uzuri! I told you to stay there!" Almasi glared at the cub not noticing Rita. "When I tell you something you listen, something might happen to you."

"Almasi...?" Rita approached the orange princess slowly, afraid she'll disappear if she moved to fast.

Almasi cocked an eyebrow at the bronze lioness, "Do I know you?"

Adilah watched the two with a close eye, noticing how Rita stood, ready to attack at any time, always looking around, alert. Almasi on the other hand stood slackly, leaning to one side. _Oh Zalu would have a fit if he saw her standing like that_, Adilah thought, missing the majordomo's son.

Rita nodded, "It's me. Rita, surely you remember?" The bronze lioness looked hopefully at the princess.

Almasi stared at the lioness standing in front of her, before her eyes widened, "Rita?" Almasi choked, "No, your back at Pride Rock."

"I'm here Almasi," Rita said gently, "And nothing is going to take me away."

Almasi rushed foward, nuzzling the bronze lioness, "Oh Rita, I missed you."

Rita nodded, her chin resting on top of the orange princess's head, "Shh, shh, I know."

Adilah watched the scene, before looking at Hakuna and Uzuri, "Hakuna she's from my old pride. She's my second cousin. You were too small to remember 'Zuri."

Hakuna nodded, watching Uzuri play with his tail. Kopa chose that moment then to appear, "Adi' I just took Max and Buzz back to their parents, told them there was a predator in the area." The prince looked over to Rita, who smiled warmly. "Rita? What are you doing here?"

"Kopa? Is that you?!" Rita walked up to the prince, "My you look like more like Kovu each day..." The lioness breathed, shocked at how much the royals had grown, She turned to Adilah and Hakuna, "My name is Rita."

Hakuna smiled, "Hakuna, pleasure to meet you." The rogue held his paw out, Rita took it smiling, "The pleasure is all mine." The bronze lioness looked down at Uzuri who was hiding behind Adilah's foreleg. "And you must be Uzuri, the last time I saw you was when you was just a baby. Never even opened your eyes."

Adilah laughed, "Come on Rita, let's go for a walk. Uzuri stay with these guys, ok?" The princess nuzzled Hakuna before leading the way, her bronze cousin behind her.

~O~

"I must say, I didn't expect to find you at all." Rita said as soon as they got out hearing distance.

Adilah turned sharply, "Ok, cut the crap. Why are you here Rita? We both know we didn't get along when we were cubs." The princess glared at the bronze lioness, "C'mon tell me."

"That was when were _cubs_! Come one, Adilah! Stop living in the past." Rita returned the princess's amber glare with her own blue one, "We were kids. I loved you then and I still do, your my little sister."

Adilah swallowed, "I guess your right, I'm sorry. I have a habit of getting straight to the point," The princess hung her head, "But I do want to know why your here."

Rita sighed, gazing towards the Pride Lands before turning to the dusty brown princess, "Your mother sent me."

"She's alive?!"

Rita nodded gravely, "Yes, but she heard one of the rogues talking about getting a tip off about you being alive. Vita, the older one and his brother's leader, said he was going to send Niji and Sita out to find you, Kiara sent me as soon as she found me." The bronze lioness looked at the princess, "I'm sorry."

Adilah stared at the lioness in front of her, "It's ok, I understand," Adilah pulled her cousing in a hug, "Well Hakuna, looks like we're going to have to start our pride after all."

~O~

"What?!" Hakuna looked at the two lionesses in front of him, "So your saying we have a few days to move, find a pride that would take me and Kopa in or territory?"

Rita nodded, "What's so bad?"

"The fact that we have two blood thirsty lions after us."

Adilah stood up, "Look, Hakuna. You wanted to leave yesterday, so what's the big deal? We'll find a tyrant king, you'll battle him and win, his lionesses will be on our side, me and you get to be king and queen. The end."

Rita nodded, and stood next to her cousin, "Sounds good to me."

"Your coming?" Hakuna raised an eyebrow, looking at the blue eyed lioness.

"Yep."

"_Great_," Hakuna slapped his forehead, "I've known you for an hour and already think your annoying, then find out your staying with us. Just _great_."

Adilah rolled her eyes, "Let's go discuss this with Timon."

~O~

"Your leaving?" The old meerkat looked surprised.

"Yes, Timon. There's rogues after us and I can't let them tear apart this place." Adilah pulled the old meerkat close, "Thank you for everything, it means alot."

Timon patted the princess's back, "I know, I know. Now let go before you snap my spine."

Smiling slightly Adilah let go, "I love you, grandpa Timon."

Timon smiled and waved, "I love ya too, kid."

~O~

Teeko and his family stood in the middle of the clearing they first met the lion royals, Imani looking sad while his son's gave Uzuri and Kopa a hug. Sighing Teeko walked to Adilah, "Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry you have to leave so soon," The meerkat sat next to the lioness, "But remember, if you ever need something, anything. Your welcome back here anytime."

Adilah smiled, a tear falling from her amber eye, "Thank you, Teeko. Without you and Imani Uzuri wouldn't here."

Teeko sniffed, watching his mate comfort his sons, "Don't worry about it."

"You know, my first son is going to be called Teeko."

The meerkat looked up, "Why my name?"

The princess smiled, "Because he's going to strong, brave and an idiot like you."

Teeko laughed, and stood up. He walked to Adilah and smiled, "Stay safe, kid." The least he expected was to be hugged, "Adilah! C-can't breath!"

"Oh sorry. We're staying the night but, and leaving in the early morning just so you know."

Teeko nodded, "We'll miss you."

"And we'll miss you."

~O~

**Could have did better but you'll live, aha. So here's the thing, next chapter our lions will be moving out of the jungle into the savanna where they belong, gonna miss the meerkat family though, and the three monkeys from the last chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do we have to leave?" Uzuri sniffed, clutching Hakuna's front leg, her green eyes shining with tears. It broke Hakuna's heart to see the cub like this.

With a sad smiled the lion bent down to look the youngest princess in the eyes, "There's some bad lions that are after us, really bad lions that want nothing more than to kill us."

"Why? What did we do wrong?" Uzuri wiped her eyes, pouting.

Hakuna sighed, "Because you are Queen Kiara's children, and the next rightful rulers."

Uzuri was told a few hours ago the story of her heritage, how she and her siblings fled the Pride Lands, how she was a princess, how her grandfather grew up in this very jungle.

"Besides, sooner or later we would have moved on." Uzuri looked up at her eldest sister, Adilah, who smiled down at her, giving her a comforting nuzzle and lick before laying down next to Hakuna, the twins and Rita lay a few metres away.

Uzuri crawled into her sister's paws, "Adilah?"

"Yes?"

Shifting so she now lay snuggled in her sister's chest, Uzuri looked at her sister who had both her eyes closed, resting on Hakuna's back, "What was mum and dad like?"

Adilah opened an eye, before sighing, "Mother was a kind lioness, with eyes like mine and Kopa's, her fur a little lighter than yours." Adilah smiled, "And father, oh he had fur dark like Imani's with eyes like yours, Kopa looks a lot like him, only with lighter fur, he also has dad's nose, only with mum's nose colour while us girls' have mum's nose."

Uzuri looked down, "I wish I got to meet them, you know?" The cub looked up from her spot, "Just seen what they looked like."

Adilah sighed, "Maybe in another lifetime." The older lioness gazed towards her birthplace, wanting her mother more then ever right now.

Uzuri just snuggled in her sister's paws, letting sleep overtake her.

~O~

"I hope Rita made it safe." A group of lionesses all gathered around the area they used to go and lay about, the moonlight shining on their coats in the night.

"You want to _pray_ she did," A bronze lioness snarled, stepping down from the rocks she was lounging on, her orange eyes narrowed at the lioness who was currently addressing the rest of the lionesses, "Because if I get word that she _didn't_, Ahadi help me Kiara, _I'll tear your throat out_."

Another lioness stood up, her two cubs watching with wide eyes as she advanced on the bronze lioness, "You lay a single claw on her, Ahadi help _me_, I'll rip _you_ to shreds and leave you to the hyenas." The blue eyed lioness snarled, glaring at the bronze lioness who glared back.

"Vitani." The lioness turned to the peach lioness, who gazed out towards the desert, not bothering to look back, "Your _cubs_."

The blue eyed lioness walked past her cubs, nuzzling them and continuing her walk to the queen, "Kiara, I understand what you are going through-"

"Almost a year ago I lost everyone I loved, my parents, Kovu-" Kiara stopped her self, turning her attention to gazing at the moon, "Do you, Vitani? Do you know what I'm going through? Have you lost as much as me?"

Vitani's eyes flashed with anger, "I lost my _both_ my brothers in _two_ years, my mother gone too! My nieces and nephew gone! My father left before I was born." Vitani snarled, "I _don't care _if your queen or not, don't _you dare ask me _how much _I_ lost." Walking towards her cubs, Vitani glanced over her shoulder, "You know my name, not my story, Kiara. Remember that."

The lionesses went quiet, having never seen their queen talk like that, it was almost as if she had given up. "Are we going to die?" A young cub asked her mother.

"Of course not, my sweet. The lands are healthy we have enough food and water." Her mother assured her, a kind smile on her old face.

"Adilah. If your out there, please come home." Kiara whispered, a tear rolling down her face.

"Mummy? Are you ok?" A small peach cub asked from his place between Kiara's paws, his grey eyes concerned, sniffing Kiara nodded.

"Of course, Chaka." Smiling slightly, Kiara stood up, "Let's go. Your father is expecting us, but _remember, not a word you hear here is to be repeated_."

Chaka nodded, "Yes mummy."

Kiara smiled, "That's my boy."

~O~

Vitani watched Kiara go in the direction of Pride Rock, her second son, Chaka following her. Sighing the ex-outsider grabbed her daughters and followed the queen, the rest of the pride following her.

When Vitani got in the den she frowned at the sight in front of her, Kiara lay on the rock, slightly higher then the den floor, next to Vita who had his head buried in the crook of her neck while Chaka lay curled up between them. At first Vita had his eyes set on her, but then he noticed Kiara and made it offical that she would be his queen, then Sita, his younger brother came and forced himself on her, resulting in her daughters. Of course he didn't have anything to do with them but Vitani was fine with that, in fact she prefered it that way. Glancing sadly at the royal family, the lioness with bangs curled her lips, _It's like Kovu never existed_, Vitani thought bitterly, choosing a corner she padded over there, placing her two month old daughters, Tanah and Upendi, next to the wall before she curled herself around them protectively.

~O~

Adilah awoke to Hakuna nuzzling her with his nose, trying to wake her up. "Love, get up, we're leaving." Groaning Adilah opened one eye seeing it was still dark she frowned, sitting up.

"Why so early?"

"Because we want to put some distance between us." The lion gently woke Uzuri up, moving on to Kopa, who he roughly shoved awake.

"Wha-? Huh? What's going on?" The prince jerked awake, scanning the cave, before yawning and stretching, "We're leaving I guess?"

"Yep." Hakuna had woken up Almasi and was about to wake Rita up when he saw her wide awake smiling at him.

"Now you can't leave me."

Hakuna scowled before grabbing Uzuri by the scruff, "Ready?"

Adilah glanced at her siblings and cousin, nodding she followed her lover out of the cave and into the sunlight.

~O~  
**Well? What do you think? I'm the only up and its like one o'clock in the morning so you better like it! **

**Stay tuned for some more later on... in a few days or next week sometime.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hakuna, where are we going to go?" Adilah whispered to Hakuna as they left to get a drink, Rita watching the cubs.

"I don't know, Adi'." The rogue glnaced at the princess, "We'll find a pride, you, Rita and the cubs can go in, check it out, see if the king's a tyrant. If not, we'll move on."

Adilah nodded, "And Kopa?"

"He'll stay with me."

The princess nodded, "And the story would be that Uzuri is my cub, Almasi's my sister and Rita my friend." Hakuna nodded, while he crouched low to get a drink, "And we ran away because the king wanted to have Almasi. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Hakuna licked his lips, standing up straight he spotted a sparrow in the trees, "Excuse me, sparrow?"

The bird looked down, "Yes? Lion?" The little brown bird, asked sweetly, swooping down lower.

"Do you happen to know where the closest pride is?"

The bird frowned in concentration, before smiling, "Oh! It's a a few hours South of here, the king and queen are kind rulers, they'll take you two in."

Hakuna frowned, _Not the pride we were looking for_, "How about any tyrant kings? Unhappy lionesses?" The brown lion tried again.

"The last unhappy lioness I saw was a few days ago on the border of the Pridelands."

Adilah's heart skipped a beat, "The Pridelands? Are you sure?"

The small sparrow nodded, "As sure as I'm able to fly." The bird flew a few inches off the ground to get her point across.

"Adilah," Hakuna frowned, then turned back to the bird, "Now how about any tyrants?"

"There was a king I saw that was beating a lioness," The bird shook her head sadly, "About a days trip west."

Hakuna glanced at Adilah, who nodded. "Thank you, Adilah that's where we're headed." The lions started to walk off, the bird calling after them.

"Though I must warn you, the king will be a challenge, bigger than you lion and the lionesses are skinny. If you are going there to over throw him, hurry up and get there!"

Hakuna turned around and smiled, "Thank you, and I hope we get the pleasure of meeting again."

The bird saluted, smiled then flew away.

~O~

A few hours in the trip Rita was filled in on the plan. "That's the plan. Got it?" Adilah asked Rita as they lingered behind Hakuna, The Twins and Uzuri, who was in Almasi's mouth.

Rita nodded, "So I'm your friend? Almasi's your sister and Uzuri is your cub?" The bronze lioness cocked her head to side, "What about Kopa and Hakuna? If that lion is as bad as you say then surely he's not gonna allow them in."

Adilah sighed, "They'll going to stay around the borders, and we'll take turns updating them."

Rita hummed in approval, "Sounds good." Adilah went to say something when Hakuna cut her off.

"We're in someone's territory. Stick close and don't wonder, the sooner we get through here the better."

"Hakuna, this is the pride with the kind rulers the bird was talking about, isn't it?" Adilah frowned, standing next to the lion. Rita just stood with Kopa.

"Doesn't matter, they'll think I'm here to battle him." Hakuna licked Adilah's cheek but she pulled away.

"Why are you so paranoid?" Adilah glared at her boyfriend, Kopa who had no interest just turned away, "Just ignore it, Rita, within ten minutes they'll be all over each other again."

Rita just laughed, and down next to Almasi who looked bored, with Uzuri climbing all over her back. Sighing the bronze lioness just laid down next to Almasi and stared at the clouds.

~O~

"Why are you so naive?" Hakuna glared at the brown princess, who returned his glare.

"Naive?" Adilah scoffed, "If we just explain to this pride that we are passing through and will be gone by morning then we won't have anything to worry about! No sneaking around or anything."

Hakuna rolled his eyes, "News flash, princess. This isn't some fairytale or anything, it's the real world."

"Well my father allowed lions with cubs to stay the night, as long as they helped hunt and was gone by morning. I see no reason why this pride won't allow us the same!" The dusty brown princess's voice was rising with each word.

"Then your father was a wise lion." Hakuna nodded, "But this is unknown territory. We don't know anyone here."

Adilah glared, "Give them a chance. If the hunting party passes through here we'll talk to them."

Hakuna snarled, fed up with this argument, "I _will not _have your blood on my paws!"

Adilah's face softened seeing how worried her boyfriend was, "Oh Hakuna," The princess nuzzled the lion comfortably, "There will no blood shed today, and besides," Adilah raised her eyebrow, "Who'll be stupid enough to take on you?"

Hakuna chuckled, "Are you sure?" Adilah nodded and nuzzled him, "Your going to be the death of me." The lion purred giving Adilah's cheek a lick. Adilah went to return the show of affection when she heard a gag behind her.

"Ew! Get a cave!"

The pair turned to see Kopa and Uzuri standing behind them, Kopa covering his and Uzuri's eyes, a frown playing across his muzzle.

Hakuna laughed and looked at Adilah who smiled, "Hey Kopa?" Hakuna called out, when the prince peeked through his paws Hakuna licked Adilah's muzzle, causing Kopa to groan.

"That's my sister, dude!" Kopa glared at Hakuna. Adilah laughed the two most important males in her life when they heard a roar.

Hakuna groaned, "Great, _company_."

~O~

Adilah, her cousin, siblings and boyfriend glared at the male in front of them.

"Who are you and why have you came to my lands?" The lion asked, standing as if he was god himself.

Adilah glanced at Hakuna who swallowed and stepped forward, "My name is Hakuna, and this is my pride. We are just passing through, we'll be gone by sundown."

The lion glanced at Almasi who stood over Uzuri protectively, "And where do you plan on spending the night?" The lion boomed, looking amused at how scared Hakuna looked, a few of the lionesses behind the king giggled.

"Father! I heard a roar, what's going on?" A younger lion pushed his way forward, looking a lot like the king, they both shared the same brown mane and golden fur, the only difference was that the younger lion had warm brown eyes instead of green.

"Just seeing what these lions want." The king glanced at his son, "Care to finish the questioning?"

Nodding the young lion stepped in front of his father, "My name is Kali, and I am the prince of these lands. What brings you here?"

Adilah, seeing Hakuna wasn't used to this stepped forward, "I am Adilah, ex princess of the Pridelands," The king's eyes widen while the lionesses gasps. "But that is not important, what is important is that the very lions that killed my father and grandfather are after us."

"So you came to seek help?" Kali questioned, peering at the small pride, his gaze lingering on Almasi longer than the rest.

Shaking her head Adilah stood straighter, "No. I would never burden another pride with my issues, all I seek is a warm place to sleep tonight with something to eat." The amber eyed lioness glanced at her siblings, "If not for me then for my youngest sister, Uzuri."

The King frowned, "I will allow you to st-"

"You can stay as long as you need!" Kali looked at his father, "Trust me, father."

"Very well," The King nodded, "My son has faith in you lot. Hakuna your three lionesses will need to help in tonight's hunt, you may stay with the pride or somewhere else, your choice."

Adilah nodded, "My thanks, your highness, and I think we'll stay the night with your pride."

The king nodded, "Show them around, Kali, and forget about our patrol, I'll cover for you.

Nodding Kali turned and led the small pride away.

~O~

The King watched them leave, his green gaze on Adilah, "That ones royalty alright." He muttered, not noticing a tan lioness walk up to him.

"Manu, are you sure this is a good idea?" The lioness frowned, her brown eyes concerned.

"Do not fret, Tula. I trust our son and it appears he has his eye on one of the lionesses," Manu chuckled as he watched his son try to talk to Almasi only to be turned down, "Just think, Tula, a Prideland's princess with a Northern River prince, oh the fame it'll bring our pride."

Tula frowned, "Didn't you hear that lioness? They are ex royalty so either their father was overthrown or they choose to leave, either way they are no longer royalty."

"Ah, but they still carry the true royal blood, I believe I got word of the Pridelands a few months back, their king was killed and heirs went missing," Manu glanced at his wife, "I wonder if these are the lost heirs."

~O~

So our little pride has met their first pride? Hmmm...

**Hakuna; you made me look like a wuss!**

**Oh no honey, you just are one.**

***Hakuna extends his claws and snarls***

***I raise my fists***

**Adilah; you's are idiots.**

**Rita; you can say that again, cuz.**

***Has Hakuna is a headlock* Don't forget to read and review guys! Ow!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So your princess of the Pridelands?" Kali asked Almasi, who looked bored.

"Yep." The orange princess replied, bored, "And your prince of what pride?"

"Northern River Pride." Kali puffed out his chest proudly, "And what brings you guys to this part of Africa?" The golden prince cocked his head to the side, walking slower to walk in time with Uzuri.

"Didn't you hear my sister?" Almasi asked bluntly, not liking one bit the way the prince always talking to her, not anyone else.

The Northern River prince was taken back how rude the second princess of the Pridelands was, "Well, yeah," Kali blushed under his fur, but straightened up, "But I just wanted the whole story."

Almasi rolled her eyes, _Of course_. "We were overthrown, left, met Hakuna, went to the jungle, left, then met you."

"_That's_ not a story!" Kali scoffed, "Now please start from the beginni-"

Kopa frowned seeing the prince of the pride they were currently in, walking with his sister who looked about ready to bite off his head, sighing the Pridelands prince walked forward, "With all due respect, Kali, I think our story isn't important right now, what _is_ important is that you show us where to find water."

Kali nodded, "Very well, Kopa. The water is this way."

~O~

Adilah sat on a stone slightly raised up from the ground, next to a snoozing Hakuna, bathing Uzuri, "Keep still, 'Zuri."

The youngest Pridelander princess sighed and frowned cringing every time she felt her sister's tongue against her fur, but stopped moving. "Much better." Adilah smiled, then frowned as she heard some of the young lionesses talking about the very lion she was seated next to.

"He is _sooo_ cute!" One of the young lionesses sighed dreamily,"Look at him over there, he's even more handsome when he's asleep!"

"Better looking than that young lion with them," Another scoffed, "I mean, sure he's still growing and all but geez! How does he expect to find a mate looking like _that_?"

Adilah glanced down at her brother who was also asleep, his head resting on her back while his twin glared at the lionesses, "Almasi. Ignore it." Adilah said as she bathed her sister.

Almasi looked in disbelief Adilah, "How can you say that? They're talking about our brother to the _lowest_ and _your future mate_! What is _wrong _with you?"

"If you react then you'll be as low as them." Adilah finished cleaning her youngest sister before turning back to Almasi, "Believe me, I want to tear their throats out right now."

Almasi laughed, "Now there's the Adilah I know, grumpy and cheeky."

Laughing, Adilah lightly hit her sister's head, "Now where's the Almasi I know? The quite and blunt one?" Almasi was about to reply when she heard a lioness speak up.

"Oh my god, do you think that Hakuna will leave that lioness for me?"

Almasi glanced up at Adilah, who was snarling quietly. "Almasi?" Uzuri looked down at her sister, "Do you want me to wake Hakuna up?"

Almasi nodded and tried to calm her sister down, "Adilah, don't listen. Of course Hakuna wouldn't leave you!" But her words went on deaf ears as Adilah stood up and approached them, but before she got a chance to say something, the pride's queen, Tula, appeared.

"Is there a problem?" The queen asked Adilah, who looked ready to claw into something, with Almasi trying to calm her down.

"Yes. There is." Adilah snarled, "I would prefer that lionesses in your pride don not talk about me or my family when we are here." The lionesses who was gossiping gasped.

The tan queen looked up, at the lionesses, "I see." Tula straightened up, "I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Now I came here to inform you that we are going hunting and you, your sister and friend are required to help. We leave in a few minutes."

Adilah nodded, then glared at the lionesses once more before waking Rita up, "Let's go. We have hunting to do." The princess woke her boyfriend up once more, "Watch Uzuri, we're going hunting."

~O~

Adilah crouched low in the grass next to a lioness from the Northern River Pride, smirking at the friendly lioness the princess of the Pridelands rolled her shoulders, waiting for the herd of zebra to come her way.

"Now!" A voice hissed from up ahead.

Seeing the zebra fast approaching, Adilah sprang up gripping the unlucky zebra's neck, dragging it down, the lioness that was next to Adilah finished the job by biting on on the animal's throat, killing it.

"Good job girls," Tula trotted up to Adilah and the lioness that made the kill, "Since you made this kill, you two take it back to the pride and feed the cubs and Manu. We'll bring another one for the lioness."

Adilah nodded and started to drag the kill back before she addressed the queen, "Take care of my sister and cousin."

Tula nodded, "Very well."

Adilah glanced at the queen one last time before going back to the kill. The Pridelands princess started the short trek back to where the pride stayed, not worrying about the lioness that helped her.

Adilah was a few metres away from where she made the kill. "Hey! Wait up!" Adilah turned around, looking for the voice source, the princess saw the lioness that made the killing blow running up to her, "You can't carry all that your self." The lioness smiled brightly, picking up one of the zebra's leg, "C'mon, the cubs are probably starving."

Adilah shrugged and picked up the other leg dragging it along.

~O~

**Sorry for the wait people, I'm just going through a hard time right now, one of my family members has passed on :( But as they say, God only takes the best.**

**Um I'll be writing more up later on but won't know when I'll be posting it, maybe you awesome guys can leave a review to make my night? **


	17. Chapter 17

Halfway through the trip Adilah swore that the lioness that had introduced herself as Hawa had talked her ears off.

"-And that's why giraffes have really, really looooong necks." Hawa smiled, her blue eyes shining.

"Uh huh," Adilah said, not believing the tale about how the giraffes got their long necks.

"I know, I didn't believe it at first either! I mean, giraffes having short necks? No, just no." Hawa laughed, the yellow lioness was about to say something when a herd of cubs tackled her, a teenage lioness younger than Almasi, with a striking resemblance with Hawa chasing after them.

"Jilka! Arya! Sarabie! Ataka! Lilly! Ali and Kalif!" The young lioness chased after the cubs, "What have I told you about running away from me?"

The cubs ignored her and run up to Hawa, "Hawa!"

"What did you get us to eat?" One little lioness asked, her gold eyes twinkling.

"Zebra, Ayra-"

"Who's that?" Another cub, this one a dark gold boy, asked Hawa who was still on the ground.

"This is Adilah, Ataka-"

"Your pretty." Another lioness cub said shyly to Adilah.

The princess laughed, "Thank you." Adilah was about to take a leg when she saw Hakuna, Kopa and Uzuri coming down the hill. forgetting the cubs for a moment she raced to her family who greeted her with nuzzles and a kiss from Hakuna.

"Are you hungry, Uzuri?" Adilah nuzzled her youngest sister who purred, and nodded.

"Yes, please." Uzuri smiled up at her sister.

Adilah laughed and turned to Hakuna and Kopa. "What about you two?"

"Feed the cubs first." Hakuna looked down the hill at the eight cubs crowding around Hawa, the littlest one looking like he just started walking a week ago at the most, "We come second."

Adilah nodded and urged Uzuri down the hill towards the cubs and food, "C'mon 'Zuri."

When the two sisters reached the feast all the cubs stopped and looked at Uzuri who was hiding behind Adilah's front paw, Hawa and the other lioness approached the royals.

"Adilah, meet my sister, Nyota. She's around the age of your sister." Hawa smiled brightly, "Though she rarely comes on hunts as she enjoys cubsitting."

"Nice to meet you, Nyota." Adilah smiled, "And this is my youngest sister, Uzuri." The ex princess looked down at the cub peaking around from her leg.

"The pleasures all mine." Nyota sweetly said, "My sister tells me you are royalty?"

"We come from a royal family, though they probably have new heirs now."

Hawa, sensing the awkwardness in the air, turned to Nyota, "Nyota would you take Belle some meat? After all she has a cub to feed."

Nyota nodded but stopped when she saw two lions approaching them, "Hawa..." The young lioness breathed, "Who are they?"

Hawa turned around, frowning when she saw the unknown males approaching, "I don't know. I'll gather the cubs you get the king." Adilah's heart stopped when she recognised the lions approaching.

"Hawa, they're the lions after us." Adilah started snarling, "They'll see me and _know_ who I am."

"Who will?" The three lionesses turned and sighed with relief when they saw it was the king, his son and another young lion.

"Your highness," Hawa bowed her head, "Nyota has spotted two rogues approaching here, Adilah says their the lions after them."

"Manu, please." Adilah begged, "Don't rat us out, we'll be gone by morning if you just throw them off our trail! Please!" It took a impact on Adilah's pride but she thought of her siblings' safety.

The large lion looked at the lioness begging him, nodding he turned to the young lions standing next to him, "Kali, Leo go see what they want. If they ask for our guests tell them that the last pride we saw was headed west of here three days." The king turned to Adilah, who was comforting Uzuri, "Your safe, but remember you must be go in two days time. If they find out we're hiding you I fear we'll go to war."

Adilah nodded, "Thank you." The amber eyed lioness then looked to were Kali and the other lion had run off to, "With all due respect sire, who is that other lion with your son?"

Manu chuckled, "That is my other son, Kali's younger brother, Leo. He's second inline to the throne, then after him is Faith, my youngest son, about the same age as your sister."

Adilah nodded her head, "So you have three sons? No daughters?" The young lioness sat down while Uzuri went to get some food.

Manu's face turned grim, "My daughter has passed on and joined the heavens of kings and queens."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Adilah bowed her head thinking of the fallen princess as her sister returned with a bone and settled herself comfortably inbetween her paws, "My grandfather joined the kings of the past as well."

"My father has also passed on, my mother is still alive according to Rita. She found us a few days ago and told us that those mutts were after us." Adilah looked up at the sky, which was now a bright orange colour, "Without her we'll probably be dead."

"And where are you planning on going after this?"

"We're thinking of finding a tyrant king or unclaimed territory. A sparrow told us that a pride lived a few days away from here, their ruler is a tyrant I heard."

The golden lion smiled sadly, "I'm afraid so."

Adilah sighed and was about to reply when Hakuna and Kopa came running, "Adilah, are ok?" Hakuna nuzzled Adilah lovingly, before he licked Uzuri's forehead, Kopa nuzzled his sisters' before sitting next to them.

"I'm fine," The ex princess looked Hakuna in the eye, "Hakuna, if we don't confront them, then we'll be running from them our whole lives." Hakuna frowned, not liking where this conversation was going, "When we do get a pride, is this how we're going to live? Think about our future cubs."

"If it keeps you from danger, then I'll rather be running." Hakuna pressed his forehead against Adilah's, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you's."

Adilah shook her head, "But we could go back! I want to see my mother..."

"Maybe in another few years," Hakuna nuzzled Adilah's cheek, "We wouldn't be able to beat them anyway. I'll train Kopa and Almasi, while you focus on Uzuri and yourself, then we'll go back to the Pridelands."

Adilah snarled, "My mother could be dead by then!" The young lioness cried, "Maua, explain to him that going back to confront them now would be best!"

The lion sighed, "Adilah I think Hakuna is right, become stronger and then you'll be sure that you'll be able to-"

"Your doubting me?" Adilah looked pained, "I thought you understood what I was going through...?"

Manu smiled sadly, "Your just like my daughter, so strong willed.."

Adilah snarled, "I'm leaving," She stood up, "Kopa, Uzuri."

Kopa looked at his sister, "Adi', please think for a moment." The young prince pleaded, "If those lions are around, they'll catch us and kill us!" Adilah's shoulders sagged and she hung her head, realising how selfish she was acting, "Believe me I want nothing more than to run back to the Pridelands and see Mum, but I can't. I have to protect you like Dad said I have to protect you!"

"Adilah, If you would like, you can stay here." Manu offered, seeing how much the young lioness needed a parental figure right now, "You'll have a pride, a home, a family-"

"I have a family, Manu." Adilah glanced at Hakuna, Kopa and Uzuri, "And I wouldn't changed them for the world." Adilah lovingly nuzzled Hakuna, "Can we leave in a few days?"

Hakuna nodded, "Whatever pleases you love," The dark brown looked at Manu who was smiling sadly, "Thank you for letting us stay. We'll be gone soon, tomorrow will be our last day."

~O~

Rita and Almasi returned when the sun was just below the horizon, Alamsi looked at her small family,Hakuna and Adilah cuddled up together, Kopa asleep while Uzuri laid on her back, snoring.

Almasi smiled and joined her cousin on the floor next to her twin. The orange lioness was about to close her eyes when she saw a pair of light coloured paws in front of her, looking up she saw Kali smiling, "What do you want?"

Kali's smiled faded slightly, "I just want to talk. Walk with me?"

Almasi sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get any sleep if she said no, "C'mon," The young lioness stood up, "Lead the way."

Rita smirked as she heard the two young lions walk off into the night.

~O~

"Where are going, Kali?"

"Just wait and see." The golden prince replied, his green eyes sparkling. Almasi had to admit that this golden prince was handsome, the curve of his nose not to sharp nor soft, his built is that of a warrior, his fur that shone like the sun and his eyes, the colour of the greenest grass. So lost in her thoughts the orange lioness didn't realise that Kali had stopped, blinking she stepped around him, gasping at the sight she saw.

A million fireflies gathered in a meadow, a small pond sat at the far end, "Kali..." Almasi breathed, "Its beautiful."

"Heh," Kali smiled, "Its where my parents met and fell in love..." Kali trailed off as he gazed into Almasi's blue eyes. The two lions leaned forward their faces almost touching when Kali felt his head hit the floor, spitting out dirt, the prince looked up, frowning when he saw Almasi laughing, "Oh you wanna play that game?"

Almasi's eyes widen when she saw Kali pounce at her, gasping she ran away, laughing like a cub, Kali on her heels. Smirking the orange princess ducked out of the way, Kali flying over her head. The golden prince looked up, his cheeks glowing.

"Uh, Kali? Your face is glowing." Almasi pointed out, Kali frowned and smiled showing his teeth, three fireflys buzzed around in his mouth, trying to get out. Almasi laughed even more. Kali spat the bugs out of his mouth.

"You know, this is a completely different you." The young lion sat next to Almasi who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Kali nodded, "Your usually so quite."

Almasi frowned, "I never had a normal cubhood, I wasn't around anyone except Adilah, Hakuna, Kopa and Uzuri. I don't know what its like to have friends, only a close knit family." Almasi looked at Kali, "And I like it that way, no lies, betrayal and whatnot."

Kali looked puzzled, "I will never lie to you." The prince placed his paw on Almasi's, "Or will I betray you." The young prince pressed his nose against Almasi's cheek, nuzzling her when she didn't pull away.

"What are we doing?" Almasi asked, purring, the orange lioness sighed.

"I don't know," Kali continued to nuzzle Almasi, "It just feels right."

"I leave in a few days." Almasi nuzzled the gold lion back, "What then?"

Kali paused, then after a few moments replied, "I'll come with you."

Almasi looked horrified, "You can't! Who'll rule once your father steps down?"

"Leo or Faith." Kali shrugged, resting his head on Almasi's, "They're my brothers. Leo is the same age as me while Faith is about the same age as your little sister, Uzuri."

"Kali you can't come, you have duties here with your pride."

Kali set his jaw, "Almasi if I let you go then I'll wonder my whole life what could have been, should have been." The green eyed lion smirked, "Besides, lions do crazy things for love."

Almasi laughed and nuzzled the prince, _her_ prince, yes she could get used to that.

~O~  
**Sorry for the long wait but school's been a dick ^.^ excuse my language, OMG! Longest chapter ever! About 2000 words! please drop by a review. would like to make it 40 reviews by tomorrow, or favour the story or follow it, whatever floats your boat. **

**Peace out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Almasi got back just as the sun was rising, smiling softly she padded over to Kopa and laid down next to him, sighing happily she drifted off to sleep, thinking about her wonderful night with the golden prince.

~O~  
Adilah yawned and stretched, the dusty brown lioness glanced around the group, Uzuri asleep on the ground next to Rita, snoring loudly while Rita and Almasi quietly snoozed, glancing at Hakuna she smiled softly at the sight, Hakuna was on his back snoring softly, a trail of drool coming from his mouth.

"Good morning."

Adilah turned around and greeted her brother, "Your up early," Adilah bumped heads with her brother.

"I know," Kopa looked at Uzuri and Almasi, "It's kinda hard when you have two sisters curled up on either side of you, one kicking you in the head throughout the night, the other kicking you in the ribs."

Adilah laughed, "C'mon let's get a drink."

~O~

Adilah looked at Kopa weirdly as the two walked back to the clearing the lions had gathered in, "You know," Kopa looked serious, "If we're going to beat this tyrant, who's to say the lionesses will even _trust _us?"

Adilah frowned, "They have hope that someone will come for them," Adilah sighed, "Surely."

The siblings walked in a comfortable silence, listening to the birds chirping, "I remember the walks we'll always take with Dad." Adilah smiled, remembering the times she had as a cub.

_"Daddy? Where are we going?" Adilah asked, trailing behind her father._

_Kovu smiled, "We're going for a walk to see your aunt Vitani, I need to speak with her."_

_Adilah frowned, "Well...Ok." The cub smiled looking at the kingdom that would someday be hers._

Adilah smiled softly, remembering that day they had gone to find Vitani, telling her that she's was to be temporary lead huntress as her mother was pregnant. Kopa saw the smile, "What's got you in a happy mood?"

"Oh nothing," Adilah hummed a tune, "It's just that our life is finally turning around, little brother, soon we'll have a pride, I'll be queen, maybe have a few cubs runni-"

"What?!" As soon as Kopa heard the word 'cubs' he stopped, "Cubs? Since when are you allowed cubs?"

Adilah laughed, "Well it is the circle of life, you know?" The older lioness smirked, "A lion meets the lioness he loves and then they-"

"Blah, blah, blah! I'm not listening!" Kopa sang, covering his ears with his paws, "_Why am I even having this conversation with you_?"

Adilah laughed and walked away, "We're leaving tomorrow, I hate to say it but I'm glad, I can't put up with anymore of those lionesses."

Kopa rolled his eyes, "They've just never saw a lion like me." Kopa flashed a grin, that was but wasn't her fathers.

"You got that right," Adilah playfully ruffled Kopa's mane, "You got that right."

~O~

"So how was your little date?" Rita casually asked Almasi, as they lounged on a rock, Uzuri chasing Rita's tail while Hakuna slept.

Almasi frowned, "What date?" The orange princess played dumb.

Rita flicked her tail, "Oh you know," The bronze lioness dragged the conversation on, "The one with the prince."

The orange lioness smiled a bit, before frowning, "Why would I be with Kali- I mean the prince."

"Kali, eh?" Rita smirked, "Since when?"

Almasi sighed, "Ok, well we went for a walk last night, nothing happened and then we-"

"Hey Almasi."

_Great, why him? _Just to Almasi's luck, Kali appears, a yellow flower in his mouth. Groaning inside, the orange lioness smiled, "Hey Kali, nice flower there."

Kali smiled sheepishly, "I got it for you actually..." The golden lion put the flower at Almasi's feet.

Rita raised an eyebrow, Almasi ignored it, "Oh, thanks." The orange lioness picked up the flower, smiling like a dead fox.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kali winked at Almasi and left, Almasi held the flower close to her chest, smiling like an idiot, her thoughts being interrupted by her annoying yet faithful cousin.

"Nothing happened?"

"No, nothing happened." Almasi turned away, putting her head down and dozing off.

~O~

_"Mother? What are you doing here?" Hakuna stood in a gorge, looking at the light brown lioness standing in front of him, her gold eyes soft._

_"My darling child, I have come to warn you, about your love with that princess," The lioness looked at her son seriously, "If you do not leave her then your life will be full of heartache and pain."_

_"Leave Adilah?" Hakuna looked at his mother, his face hurt, "What do you mean, mother?"_

_"I mean that if you don't leave her then your life will be full of heartache and pain, you will lose something dear to you both."_

_"But I love Adilah, and she loves me!" Hakuna protested, "Whatever we lose we'll get through it!"_

_The lioness shook her head sadly, "My brave son, I know she loves you dearly. But if you love her the same, then you'll leave her..." The lioness started to disappear, her voice a ghostly whisper._

_"Mother?" Hakuna tried to reach out his mother, only for himself to fade into nothing._

"Mother!" Hakuna shot up, gasping for air. Uzuri who was laying next to Kopa raced over to the lion she considered her father.

"Hakuna? What's the matter?" Uzuri peered at the dark brown lion, her green eyes curious.

Hakuna looked at the small cub, "Nothing, where's Adilah?"

Uzuri pouted, "Um, I think she's with Almasi and Rita hunting." The green eyed cub smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah! That's where they went! If you go now maybe you'll catch them 'cause they a few minutes before you woke up."

Hakuna was up and standing, "Thanks kid." Hakuna ruffled Uzuri's head, the lion turned back and smiled, "See you later."

"Bye!" Uzuri waved.

~O~

"You know, I think me and Hakuna are getting serious." Adilah smiled, as she walked with her sister and cousin.

"I think someone else is serious too." Rita nudged Almasi's shoulder teasingly, Almasi glared at her bronze cousin, "Oh whatever!"

"Who?" Adilah asked, looking over Almasi at Rita, "Who's the lion that Kopa will wanna kill?"

"No one!" Almasi laughed, "She's a not all there-"

"Hey!"

"-In the head."

"Hey!" Rita frowned, then smiled slyly, "Kali brang her a flower today, and _winked_ when he walked off!"

Adilah raised an eyebrow, "Flowers, eh?" The amber eyed lioness laughed, "At least he's not giving you cubs." Rita roared with laughter while Almasi's orange fur went a few shades redder.

"Adilah!" Almasi pouted, glaring at Rita who was still laughing.

In between laughing Rita managed to get out, "Who's to say he hasn't?"

"Rita!" Almasi was now the colour of the sun when it was setting, "Nothing happened!"

Adilah was about reply when she heard her name being called, turning around she saw Hakuna running towards her, "Adilah! Adilah! We need to talk."

Adilah frowned at the tone he was speaking in, "Sure. Let's walk." She turned back to her sister and cousin, "I'll be back."

~O~

"Are you ok, Hakuna?" Adilah tried to speak to the lion, who was now pacing back and forth, "Hakuna. You can talk to me you know?" Adilah tried again, only to be rejected.

Hakuna sighed and looked at the lioness he loved with all his heart, his mother's warning echoing through his head, "_If you do not leave her then your life will be full of heartache and pain." _Hakuna sighed, "Adilah, I was thinking..." He trailed off, getting lost in her amber eyes, _It's for the best_, he reminded himself.

"About?" Adilah pressed on.

Swallowing Hakuna closed his eyes, "About us breaking up."

~O~

**Did anyone see this coming? *Evil chuckling* Bet ch'ya didn't! **

**Probably update tomorrow around lunchtime(Australian time) if I continue writing up the chapters :3 I'm actually proud of this story.**

**Oh and I'm looking for a pen pal from another country, if any of you lovely people would like to be mine than just drop a PM to me and I'll reply as soon as I see it.**

**Catch ya, **


	19. Chapter 19

"What?" Adilah felt her world shatter, "Your breaking up with me...?"

Hakuna nodded, "It's for the best," The lion's voice broke a little with each words, "You'll go your way and I'll go mine."

Adilah nodded, "I see," The lioness turned and walked away, a single tear trailed down her cheek, "Good bye Hakuna."

Adilah walked away from the lion of her dreams, once she was out of sight she broke down, sniffing quietly the lioness walked in the direction of the Pridelands.

~O~

It broke Hakuna's heart to hear the strongest lioness he'd met so far cry, but hearing his mother's warning in his head he sighed and walked in the other direction. The lion sighed sadly, hanging his head low he let a tear fall from one of his honey coloured eyes, "It's for the best." The chocolate lion sniffed, "She'll be happier without me."

"Will she?"

Hakuna turned around, seeing a great gold lion standing before him, his red mane blowing in the wind, his amber eyes, the same shade as Adilah's staring into his soul, but what scared the dark lion the most was that the lion was glowing.

"W-who are you?" Hakuna sounded like a cub, "Did I do something?"

The lion sneered, "I am Simba, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, father to Kiara," Hakuna's went wider with each word that came out of the dead king's mouth, "Grandfather of Adilah, Almasi, Kopa and Uzuri."

"And I'm guessing your here to lecture me on breaking up with Adilah?" Hakuna rolled his eyes, "I'm taking it hard as well, you know?" Hakuna kept walking, the ghost lion following him.

"Well why did you do it?" Simba replied.

Hakuna stopped dead in his tracks, "My mother warned me that if I stayed with her then I'll cause her heartache and pain, so I left. Gave her a chance at being happy."

Simba snarled, "You are foolish, your mother tricked you! She wanted to see how much you truly loved her, it's written in the stars that you and Adilah were made for each other!"

Hakuna laughed, "And am I supposed to believe this? For all I know is that I could be looping it."

Simba laughed, appearing next to Hakuna's ear, "Don't believe me then."

Hakuna looked to the side, frowning when he saw nobody there, "I'm going crazy."

~O~

Adilah sat on the border of the Northern River Pride, sniffing she closed her eyes.

_"Hey Hakuna? Come here!" Adilah had her back turned to the lion she was currently dating, fighting the urge to laugh the princess held the frog in her paws._

_"What?" Hakuna was now behind the princess, his face peeking over her shoulder, his mouth open slightly, sometimes he just made it too easy for her._

_"He wants a kiss!" The dusty brown lioness shoved the frog in Hakuna's mouth, laughing at this expression, wide eyes with a frog stick out._

Adilah wiped the few tears that had fallen with her paw. Hearing footsteps behind her the upset lioness turned and saw Tula walking towards her.

"What's the matter, child?" Tula sat next to Adilah, smiling softly at her.

"He left. He just woke up and left!" Adilah cried, flinging herself into the old lioness's arms, "He just left us!"

Tula petted Adilah's back, "Shh, I'm sure he had his reasons."

Adilah shook her head, "He said it was for the best." The young lioness cried, wishing she was in the Pridelands, wishing it was her mother comforting her while her father went and hunted down the lion that caused her pain.

"Come on, your sister saved a leg for you." Tula stood up, nudging Adilah to stand as well. After a few minutes of coaxing the stubborn lioness stood and followed the old queen.

~O~

On the outskirts of another kingdom, the Grasslands, Hakuna gazed into a pond, one of his paws dipped in the water. The once again rogue sighed sadly, looking at the fish swimming in the water around his paws, "Almasi and Rita are probably back from the hunt now," The chocolate lion's ear went back against his head, "Adilah's probably telling Uzuri right now."

With a snarl the lion swiped at the water, scaring the fish away. With a sigh Hakuna stood up and continued on his journey.

~O~

"Adilah? Where's Hakuna?" Uzuri cocked her head to the side, frowning when she didn't see the lion she considered her father show up, which was weird considering it was past nightfall.

Her sister sighed. "He left." The older lioness put her head on her paws. Uzuri padded over to Adilah, laying next to her stomach.

"Left? What do you mean?"

Adilah looked at Uzuri, "I mean he's gone." The dusty brown lioness looked at the sky, "Probably forever."

Uzuri nuzzled Adilah's paw comfortingly, "It's ok, he probably just got lost," The cub perked up, "We should tell King Manu and Queen Tula that Hakuna's lost!"

Adilah smiled slightly, shaking her head,"No, 'Zuri. It was his choice, he didn't want to stay." Noticing Uzuri's sad face the older lioness wrapped a paw around her sister, "But don't worry, 'cause in a few weeks we'll be living in our own pride, I'll be the queen and you'll be the princess."

The small cub smiled, "I like the sound of that." Yawning Uzuri snuggled herself against her sister's paws, not noticing the slight breeze that flew around her or the quiet whisper of 'goodnight, my darling.'

~O~

Adilah yawned, feeling the warm rays of sunlight on her light brown coat, cracking a eye open she looked around the group, seeing Rita, nibbling on a bone, Kopa asleep while Almasi gazed lovingly at Kali who was with his father, Uzuri was awake looking towards the waterhole where she last saw Hakuna headed.

"Good morning, 'Zuri." Adilah stretched before padding over to her sister, "You alright?"

"He's not coming back, is he?" Uzuri looked up at Adilah, the cub's green eyes were tearing up.

Adilah scooped her sister up in a hug, "Oh baby, we don't need him." Adilah licked Uzuri's head comfortingly, "It's his lost."

Uzuri sniffed, "But he was like my daddy.."

Adilah sighed, "We have a daddy, he died to save us." Adilah closed her eyes as she remember her late father, "And a mummy who loves us dearly."

"I don't even know her, but." Uzuri looked up at Adilah, "Will she even remember me?"

Adilah's eyes went soft, "Oh Uzuri, of course she'll remember you." Adilah hugged her sister, "And in a few years we'll go see her."

Rita, who was watching the siblings conversation, sighed, "Adilah?" The bronze lioness called to her cousin, "What's the plan? Are we leaving today?"

Adilah glanced down at Rita, "Should we?" The oldest princess looked towards the direction they were going in, seeing storm clouds on the horizon, "If we leave soon then we'll be able to hunt, find a cave and wait the storm out."

Rita nodded, "Would you like me to tell Manu and Tula? Almasi can come to say her goodbyes aswell." Rita glanced at the orange lioness who was gazing across the plains at Kali who was talking with his father, "Almasi, let's go."

Almasi sighed, "Better get this over with." The orange lioness sadly dragged her feet, Adilah sighed before leaping off her stone and walking towards her sister, nuzzling her before waking their brother up.

~O~  
"Father, please, reconsider"

"No Kali," Manu looked at his son, his green gaze stern, "You are my heir, you have a kingdom to rule."

Kali glared at his father, "What's wrong with Leo? He's your son as well!"

Manu snarled, "But you are the heir! You are a fool if you choose a lioness over your throne!" The golden king stepped up to his son, the air around then filled with tension.

Kali broke his gaze, "Well then it seems I'm a fool." The youth turned his back on his father, walking towards where his mother and brothers were.

~O~

"Your leaving?" Queen Tula looked up from where she was bathing her youngest son, "Are you sure?"

Rita nodded, "Adilah wants to beat the storm and be out of here by noon." Rita smiled at the youngest prince.

"I see." Tula nodded, "How's Adilah?"

Rita, having heard what happened last night, nodded, "She's fine, talking to Uzuri at the moment."

Tula smiled sadly, "The poor little dear, I can't image what's she feeling." The tan queen licked her son's head one last time, "Well are you having one last hunt or getting something later?"

"I think we're getting something on the border, field mice probably or something like that."

Tula nodded, "Well I better see you off, my husband is currently arguing with his son."

Almasi's ears perked up, "Kali?"

Tula looked at Almasi, a black eyebrow raised, "Yes, do you wish to see him-"

"Mother!" Kali stormed through the tall grass that surrounded the area his mother, brothers and two Pridelanders were currently in, "Explain to that _lion_ you call _mate_ that I'm not cut out for ruling!"

Tula stood up, being the patient queen she was, she tried to calm her son down, "What's the matter?"

"He doesn't want me to follow my heart! He said I can't be with her! That I'm a fool if I choose her!" The prince looked at his mother, not noticing Rita or Almasi standing behind him, "Am I a fool, Mother?" The lion asked in a small voice.

Almasi giggle quietly, stopping when Rita bumped her shoulder, telling her to shush.

"Of course not, my son," Tula licked Kali's head, "Your a handsome, brave, smart young lion that should follow his heart."

Kali nuzzled his mother, "Thanks mum."

Almasi chose this moment to make herself known, "Aw, your a mummy's boy!"

Kali looked behind his mother to the two laughing lionesses, "How long have you two been here?"

"Long enough," Rita snickered, "We're leaving soon, your mate came to give you a kiss."

Almasi blushed, while Tula raised an eyebrow, "Since when?"

"A few nights ago, mother." Kali smiled sheepishly, "And I was arguing with dad because I want...to go..." Kali dragged the conversation on, "With Almasi."

Almasi licked Kali's cheek, waiting for a response from the queen.

~O~

**Had to end it there 'cause I'm half asleep typing in the middle of the night.**

**Drawing more pictures up tomorrow, thank you all for the reviews.**


End file.
